


Truth or Dare the Danganronpa 1, 2, and V3 cast

by Pikachuthunder21



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: As if they were there the whole time, F/F, F/M, Female OC's are mine, Luna is me/??? AKA Pikachuthunder21, M/M, Male OC's are my brother's, More ships will be made depending on dares, Multi, Sorry if it's annoying, The OC's will be involved with their specific game's classes, Truth or Dare, kind of crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachuthunder21/pseuds/Pikachuthunder21
Summary: Since my Truth or Dare the Golden Wind cast book is such a success, I figured, "eh, why not"I love the Danganronpa series (Especially V3), so I'm doing a Truth of Dare book for them, too!(My whole profile is going to be filled with truth or dare books, I swear to-)Anyway, I hope you enjoy this crazy Truth or Dare book :3
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Basically a lot of ships, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, I'm too lazy to put them here, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Oma Kokichi, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Komaeda Nagito/Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 256
Kudos: 108





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy.

???: Welcome everyone!

Everyone: What the?!

???: Yes yes, I know, you're all probably very confused-

Maki: *Puts a knife to ??? neck* Explain now, or you die.

???: *Waves her hands in surrender* Hey hey, I will! Let me finish!

Maki: *Takes the knife away* Go on...

???: *Sighs in relief* I brought all of you here because we're going to play truth of dare!

Everyone but Kokichi and Nagito: Huh!?

Kokichi: Wow! Cool!

Nagito: Wow~ Sounds fun. So hopeful~

Makoto: Hold on, what is even keeping us here?

???: *Smiles* Nothing's holding you back~ However, would you rather play Truth or Dare, or go back to the Killing Game...

Everyone but Junko, Mukuro, and Monokuma: *Silent*

Junko and Monokuma: *Shaking their heads rapidly in a 'yes' motion*

Mukuro: *Nods*

???: *Ignores the ones nodding* That's what I thought. Truth or Dare it is, then~

Hinata: Who are you, anyway?

???: Me? Why I'm the one that brought you all here!

Everyone: ...

???: ...Well, you can also call me Luna.

Luna: I mean, it isn't my real name, of course, but it's what I usually nickname my characters in video games.

Chiaki: Wait, you like video games too?

Luna: Well, yeah. Mostly RPGs, though. I especially like Pokémon.

Chiaki: Me too! Mudkip is the best!

Luna: Eevee's my favorite, though.

Chiaki: If I were a Pokémon, I'd want to be a Mudkip.

Luna: Same for me, only Eevee. That or a Pikachu.

Chiaki: Speaking of Pikachu, don't you think Nagito would be a Pikachu if he were a Pokémon.

Nagito: Huh?

Luna: *Nods* Yeah, he would! It would be adorable~

Nagito: *Sweatdrops* Hey now, you don't need to include me. Someone as worthless as me doesn't deserve it.

Luna: *Pouts* Enough of that! You are beautiful and wonderful and deserve to feel included and comfortable.

Nagito: *Laughs nervously* Hey, I'm just ok with being with so many wonderfully hopeful Ultimates...

Kokichi: *Walks up to Nagito* You don't seem to care about yourself~

Nagito: Oh, I'm worthless compared to all of you wonderful Ultimates.

Kokichi: Hm...Interesting~

Kigome: *Walks up beside Kokichi* Ouma~kun, are you...

Kokichi: *Smirks at Kigome* I'm thinking about it~

Kigome: *Nods* I see...

Mizuki: *Grasps Nagito's arm while smiling brightly* Nagito~chan. Stop, you are scaring a few people.

Nagito: *Looks around to see a few nervous faces looking at him* Oops.

Ruken: ...I like Bidoof.

Everyone: *Looks at him like he's an idiot*

Ruken: ...What? I like Bidoof! He's cool...

Everyone: *Keeps looking at him like he's an idiot*

Ruken: You know, when I was playing Pokémon, I had a Bidoof. I named him Toof. He was cool. Took him to the league. He got pretty far.-

Kigome: *Monotone* Haruko~kun...

Ruken: But then I got to Cynthia, and she kicked my ass. I had to level grind for, like, six hours before I even stood a chance.-

Kigome: *Monotone* Haruko~kun...

Ruken: And even then, I barely scraped by. I used a shit ton of full restores~

Kigome: *Slightly louder monotone* Ruken!

Ruken: Huh!? What?

Kigome: Look around you.

Ruken: Why? *Looks around and sees almost everyone glaring at him* Oh...I was rambling again, wasn't I?

Kigome: Yes.

Tsukiyo: What in the absolute FUCK is wrong with you?

Ruken: Jealous that I beat Cynthia and you didn't, huh?~

Tsukiyo: *Eye twitches* I don't even know who the fuck that is.

Ruken: She's the champion. Of the Sinnoh region...in Pokémon.

Tsukiyo: I don't fucking care!

Mizuki: Now now, Tsuki. It is not nice to curse while the lord is watching.

Tsukiyo: There isn't a damn 'lord' watching over us, you crazy bitch! Stop bringing you're religion into everything!

Mizuki: *Shakes her head* You may call me names, but I shall still pray for your condemned soul and free it from the clutches of the Devil. Amen.

Tsukiyo: Tch! I don't need your charity! *Grumbles and walks away*.

Mizuki: *Sighs* I shall pray for him.

Angie: It is difficult when people do not believe in the lord. Angie has experienced this when spreading the word of Atua. However, she will not rest until everyone has accepted him!

Mizuki: *Smiles* So you and I are cut from the same cloth. Then, in that case, I shall pray for your soul!

Angie: Angie will pray for yours as well!

***Mizuki Akimitsu and Angie Yonaga have gotten a bit closer***

Luna: And that right there is an example of something that will happen occasionally. If one student and another interact with each other in a positive way, then they will become closer. However, I think it's time that everyone introduce themselves. Trigger Happy Havoc cast, you first~

Monokuma: Well, I'm Monokuma! The lovable plush bear headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy~

Junko: *Normal* I'm Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Fashionista. *Depressed* I'm also known as the Ultimate Despair... *Loud* BUT YOU CAN ALL JUST FUCKING DEAL WITH IT!

Mukuro: I'm Mukuro Ikusaba. I'm the Ultimate Soldier and the second Ultimate Despair. If any of you lays a finger on my sister, Junko...*Glares* I'll kill you.

Ruken: ...Ok.

Makoto: Uh! I'm Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Lucky Student. Although, I'm pretty sure it's more bad luck than good...*Chuckles nervously*

Kyoko: I'm Kyoko Kirigiri, the Ultimate Detective. 

Byakuya: I'm Byakuya Togami, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny. I will help the Togami family rise once again.

Touko: I-I'm Touko Fukawa, t-the Ultimate Writing Prodigy. Y-You better not be thinking about me in any kind of dirty way! O-Or else I'll- *Sneezes and become Genocider Sho*

Genocider Sho: *Pulls out her scissors* I'll cut ya up! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Hey, what's up!? Genocider Sho Here! The Ultimate Murderous Fiend!

Ruken: Hmm...Ok then.

Kigome: *Sighs*...

Yasuhiro: Heya, I'm Yasuhiro Hagakure, the Ultimate Clairvoyant! I'm actually 21, but I was held back a few years so I'm still in High School.

Aoi: I'm Aoi Asahina. I'm the Ultimate Swimming Pro. It's nice to meet you.

Sakura: I am Sakura Ogami. I am the Ultimate Martial Artist. A pleasure to meet you.

Ruken: *Whispers to Kigome* That's a girl!?

Kigome: Yes. You can tell by the name. It's typically for a female.

Ruken: *Whispers* I mean...It's kind of difficult to tell...

Celeste: I am Celestia Ludenburg, the Ultimate Gambler. Some call me the Queen of Lies.

Kigome: *Glances at a smirking Kokichi* Oh dear...

Chihiro: U-Um...I-I'm the Ultimate Programmer, Chihiro Fujisaki. I-It's nice to meet all of you.

Chiaki: The Ultimate Programmer? Does that mean you can program games?

Chihiro: Um...I guess I can.

Chiaki: Cool.

Hifumi: I am Hifumi Yamada, the Ultimate Fanfiction Creator. Although, some may call me by my nickname, *In an overdramatic hero voice* "The Alpha and the Omega!"

Luna: Nobody is going to call you that~

Leon: I'm Leon Kuwata, the Ultimate Baseball Star. Although, I don't really like Baseball all that much to be honest.

Sayaka: I'm Sayaka Maizono, the Ultimate Pop Sensation. Nice to meet you *Smiles*. 

Mondo: I'm Mondo Owada, the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader. If any of you got a fucking problem with me, then say it to my face!

Taka: I'm Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the Ultimate Moral Compass. Now, let's all play by the rules!

Luna: And that's everyone from Danganronpa 1. Next up is Danganronpa 2's cast~

Usami: I am Magical Girl Usami-

Monokuma: This is Monomi! She is my cute little sister~ She's also a rabbit, which is insignificant compared to a bear!

Monomi: Hey! That isn't my name!

Monomi: Wait! Why did my character name change to 'Monomi' as well!? *Sobs* 

Monokuma: Because what I say goes, dumb little sister! If I say you're name is Monomi, then your name is Monomi!

Monomi: *Sobs* Wah!

Izuru: *Apathetically* I am called Izuru Kamukura, the Ultimate Hope...*Sighs* Such a boring title...

Nagito: Ultimate...Hope...*Blushes pink with slightly swirled eyes*

Mizuki: Um...Nagito~chan. You are drooling. Are your thoughts becoming unhealthy?

Nagito: *Snaps out of his trance* H-Huh? *Wipes his mouth and smiles at Mizuki* Oh, I'm fine!

Mizuki: *Nods* If you say so.

Izuru: *Glances at Nagito blankly before sighing* This is so boring...

Hinata: Uh...Yeah...Um, I'm Hajime Hinata. I don't remember my talent...I don't even know if I have one...

Kokichi and Izuru: That's boring(Kokichi: ~)...

Izuru: *Glances at Kokichi with a raised eyebrow*

Kokichi: *Smiles mischievously at him* Nishishi~ Sorry~ 

Izuru: *Looks away while thinking* How odd...

Hinata: Hey! 

Chiaki: *Interrupts Hinata* I'm Chiaki Nanami, the Ultimate Gamer. *Yawns* So sleepy...

Nagito: Uh, I'm Nagito Komaeda. *Chuckles nervously* Actually, I'm also an Ultimate Lucky Student, but mine pales in comparison to yours, Naegi~kun...

Makoto: *Blushes* H-Huh...No, that's probably not true...Like I said, I have mostly bad luck...

Nagito: *Gasps* No, Naegi~kun. Yours far outstretches mine! I'm only lucky that I get to be surrounded by Ultimates with so much hope. In fact, if the need came, I'd gladly give up my life in order to be a stepping stone for your hope to shine. I'm worthless garbage anyway, so it wouldn't matter!

Makoto: *Eyes widen* Don't say that! 

Nagito: *Smiles with swirling eyes* But it's the truth! If you need me to do anything for you, I'll do it in a heartbeat!

Makoto: *Horrified* Komaeda~kun!

Izuru: *Tilts head in thought*

Junko: Oh~

Hinata: Komaeda!

Akane: Oh, not again...

Hiyoko: Big sis, he's doing it again!

Mahiru: Just stay beside me, Hiyoko~chan.

Tsukiyo: *Facepalms* Again with this shit?...

Mizuki: *Pouts* Now, Nagito~chan! How many times must I tell you-

Kokichi: *Interrupts Mizuki and stands in front of Nagito, effectively directing his swirling gaze at himself* So, you'll do ANYTHING an Ultimate says in order to bring hope?

Nagito: *Blushes pink as his eyes stop swirling* Um, yes. Yes, I would.

Kokichi: *Smirks* Anything?

Nagito: *Nods* Anything.

Kokichi: *Closes his eyes and twirls his hair in a thinking motion* Well then, I've decided that you will now be my servant!

Nagito: *Blinks* Huh?

Everyone else but Kigome and Izuru: Eh?

Kigome: Ah, I see. It's just as I thought.

Kokichi: *Smirks* Nishishi~ You heard me. I mean, technically, Kigome is already my servant, but since she's a girl, I can just call her my female servant, and you'll be the male variation~ So, what do you say?

Nagito: *Hums* I-

Kokichi: *Giggles* Just kidding~ I was lying~ You're going to be my servant whether you like it or not~

Nagito: *Chuckles and kneels down in front of Kokichi, making him able to see Kokichi eye-to-eye* It would be an honor to be the servant of an Ultimate like you.

Everyone: *Thinking* He agreed!?

Kokichi: *Frowns slightly as he searches Nagito's eyes for a lie* *Smiles mischievously* Well then~ Welcome to my organization, Nagito~chan~ You better do your best to serve me, or I'll be very upset! I may even kill you!...Oop's, but that's a lie

Nagito: *Nods* If my worthless body can be of use, then I'll do my best to use it for you, Ouma~kun.

**Nagito Komaeda and Kokichi Ouma have gotten a bit closer**

Everyone: *Silent*

Luna: ...Um...Anyway, now that...THAT'S over, we should probably continue with the introductions.

Sonia: Right! It is time to keep doing our introductions! I will continue! I am Sonia Nevermind, the Ultimate Princess. I hope we can all get along.

Soda: Yeah, what Sonia~san said! I'm Kazuichi Soda, the Ultimate Mechanic.

Gundham: I am the villainous Gundham Tanaka, also known as the Ultimate Breeder.

Miu: *Moans* B-Breeder?~

Kaede: *Laughs nervously* I think he was referring to animals.

Miu: I know that, Kaeidiot! It just sounded suggestive~

Kokichi: *Giggles* Nishishi~ The only reason why it sounded suggestive is because you have such a filthy mind, you cum slut~

Miu: *Moans* S-Shut up you virgin shota!

Kokichi: Wow~ Great comeback, Miu~ *Giggles* That's a lie~

Miu: *Growls* Why you little-

Gundham: SILENCE YOURSELVES AT ONCE, YOU FOOLS, OR I SHALL SET UPON YOU THE WRATH OF THE FOUR DARK DEVAS OF DESTRUCTION! *Four cute hamsters appear from Gundham's scarf*

Miu: *Moans* S-Sorry!

Kokichi: *Ignores the threat and walks up to Gundham* *He stops in front of him and leans in with twinkling eyes* Wow!~ You have hamsters!?

Gundham: *Confused, but nods* Yes. These are the Dark Devas of Destruction. You do not fear their might?

Kokichi: *Giggles as he reaches out his arms for the hamsters to climb onto* As the leader of an evil organization, I'm used to threats. I'm not fazed. 

The Dark Devas: *Climb onto Kokichi's arms and shoulders*

Kokichi: *Giggles*

Gundham: *Smirks* I see that you must truly have evil in your heart. The Dark Devas seem to know this as they've taken a liking to you. 

Kokichi: Aw~ You flatterer~

Gundham: Well then, why don't we have a truce. Evil and evil have no need to be enemies.

Kokichi: *Smirks* Hm~ Ok!~

**Gundham Tanaka and Kokichi Ouma have gotten a bit closer.**

Sonia: Ah~ It is wonderful that Tanaka is making new friends~

Soda: *Thinking* Ah~ Sonia~san is so pure~

Mahiru: *Sighs* Ok, I'll go next. Hi, I'm Mahiru Koizumi, the Ultimate Photographer. I hope all of you men protect us girls. 

Hiyoko: *Giggles* Yeah, what big sis said! I'm Hiyoko Saionji, the Ultimate Traditional Dancer! *Chuckles mischievously behind her hand* Although, most of these guys look too lame, weak, or stupid to protect anyone~

Twogami: *Clears his throat* I am Byakuya Togami, the Ultimate Imposter. Although, to avoid confusion, you may all just call me Twogami instead.

Byakuya: That....would be a great idea...

Ibuki: I-BU-KI MI-O-DA~ Put it together and what do you get?~

Kokichi: *Smirks* A needlessly long introduction?

Hiyoko: *Laughs mischievously* Nice one~

Kokichi: *Smirks* Thanks~

Ibuki: *Ignores the two shorties (Kokichi Ouma: 5"1 Hiyoko Saionji: 4"2)* Ibuki Mioda! The Ultimate Musician!

Mikan: I-I'm Mikan Tsumiki. I-I'm the Ultimate Nurse. I-If any of you get hurt, I'll do my best to help. I'm sorry if I mess up at all, though.

Teruteru: I am Teruteru Hanamure, the Ultimate Cook. Although, if you could call me the Ultimate Chef instead, that would be nice. It has more of a...city feel to it, you know? Oh, and by the way, miss Luna. Correct me if I'm wrong, but you are wearing pink nylon panties, aren't you?~

Luna: *Blushes and covers her pelvis* H-How did you know that!

Teruteru: Just a wild guess~

Luna: *Blushes harder* Pervert!

Tenko: That's just what a degenerate male WOULD do!

Fuyuhiko: Oh, shut up! I'm Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, the Ultimate Yakuza! If any of you got a problem with that, then fuck off!

Peko: I am Peko Pekoyama, the Ultimate Swordswoman. Don't worry, I don't attack people unless they attack me or Fuyuhiko~sama first.

Fuyuhiko: *Blushes* Peko...

Nidai: I am Nidai Nekomaru! The Ultimate Team Manager! I'll do my best to keep everything in order!

Akane: I'm Akane Owari, the Ultimate Gymnast! I'm really hungry...Is there any food?

Luna: *Pulls out an apple* I have an apple. Will that help?

Akane: *Snatches the apple and eats it* Yeah, though if you have any meat, I'll eat that too.

Luna: *Chuckles* I'll restock later.

Tsukiyo: I'm Tsukiyo Zoro, the Ultimate Atheist, because God is not real and there's no use in making me think so.

Mizuki: And lastly, I am Mizuki Akimitsu, the Ultimate Priestess. I shall pray for every one of your souls, even for those who do not believe in the lord. 

Tsukiyo: *Growls* I don't need you to pray for me!

Mizuki: *Smiles kindly* That will not stop me.

Luna: Ok, and that's everyone from the cast of Danganronpa 2. Last, but certainly not least, we have the Danganronpa V3 cast. 

Monokid: Monokid!

Monosuke: Monosuke!

Monodam: MONODAM!

Monophanie: M-Monophanie!

Monotaro: And...uh...Monotaro!

Monokubs: We are the Monokubs!!!

The V3 cast: ...

Monokuma: Oh, aren't my little cubs just the cutest!~

Monomi: Wait, your cubs! 

Monokuma: That's right~ Which means that you are their aunt~

Monomi: E-Eh! I never agreed to this!

Monokuma: Too bad!

Monomi: Ah! *Sobs*

Monophanie: I feel so bad for auntie...

Monodam: YES, AS-DO-I!

Monosuke: Eh! She can deal with it!

Monokid: Yeah! What dad says goes! 

Monotaro: *Confused* Wait. Who are we talking about?

Monophanie: Gosh Monotaro! You always forget! We're talking about Auntie Monomi!

Monotaro: Oh yeah! She seems nice!

The other Monokubs: *Facepalm and sigh*

Kaede: *Sweatdrops* Uh, yeah... A-Anyway, I'm Kaede Akamatsu, the Ultimate Pianist! I hope we all can get along!

Miu: Yeah, whatever, titless! I'm Miu Iruma, the Ultimate Inventor! You can all bask in the presence of this gorgeous girl genius now~

Nagito: Ah, I see. You are a narcissist. It's nice to know that you have so much hope in your abilities to the point that you talk so highly of yourself.

Miu: *Moans* E-Eh!? Shut up, freakito! 

Nagito: *Waves his hands nervously* Sorry! I didn't mean any offense by it. 

Kokichi: *Smirks* Don't bother, Komaeda~chan! There's no hope in changing that slut~

Nagito: Ah, I see.

Miu: *Moans* E-Eh!

Kokichi: Anyway! I'm Kokichi Ouma. The Ultimate Supreme Leader~ Saihara~chan should go next~

Shuichi: E-Eh? Uh, ok! I-I'm Shuichi Saihara. I'm also an Ultimate Detective. *Blushes and pulls his hat down* Although, I've only solved one case, so I don't know why I have the title...

Rantaro: Heya, I'm Rantaro Amami. I don't really remember my Ultimate talent right now, but I promise, I'm not a bad guy.

Kokichi: *Hugs Rantaro and looks up at him with cute, twinkling eyes* Of course not, Onii~chan!

Rantaro: *Chuckles while blushing* Thanks, Ouma. *Thinking* How cute.

Nagito: *Tilts his head* You two are related?

Kokichi: *Smirks* Yep~

Rantaro: *Chuckles* We aren't, but he's like a little brother to me.

Nagito: Oh, I see.

Himiko: *Says in a tired voice* I am Himiko Yumeno. The Ultimate Mage...Although, I'm officially called the Ultimate Magician. But my magic is real!

Tenko: Exactly! Himiko is a true mage! Tenko's full name is Tenko Chabashira, the Ultimate Aikido Master. If any of you men lay a hand on Himiko or any other girl, I'll take you down with my Neo Aikido!

Himiko: Nyeh, Tenko, stop...

Tenko: O-Ok Himiko!

Angie: Hello! My name is Angie Yonaga. I am the Ultimate Artist. If any of you deny Atua, he will not be happy~

Tsukiyo: *Under his breath* Oh god, not another one...

Kaito: I'm Kaito Momota! I'm the Ultimate Astronaut, also known as the Luminary of the Stars!

Kokichi: And an idiot~

Kaito: Hey!

Maki: Shut up, idiot.

Kaito: Maki, not you too...

Maki: *Blushes* Hmph. *Stops blushing* I'm Maki Harukawa, the Ultimate Child Caregiver...

Kokichi: She means the Ultimate Assassin~

Maki: Shut up, brat!

Kokichi: *Hides behind Kigome* Nishishi~

Kigome: *Glares at Maki* Don't touch him...

Maki: *Glares back* ...

Kiibo: Now now, please calm down! I am K1-B0, the Ultimate Robot. However, you may call me Kiibo.

Gonta: Gonta is Gonta Gokuhara. Gonta is Ultimate Entomologist. Gonta want to be true gentleman. 

Mahiru: Huh...I think I like you.

Tenko: Gonta~kun is the only boy Tenko can stand since he's a gentleman.

Ryoma: I'm Ryoma Hoshi. I was once the Ultimate Tennis Pro, but now I am nothing more than an empty shell of that man...

Luna: ...Rather cryptic, aren't you?

Kirumi: I am Kirumi Tojo, the Ultimate Maid. If any of you need anything, please tell me.

Kokichi: Ok, mom~

Gonta: Ok, mother.

Kirumi: *Sighs and slightly smiles*

Korekiyo: I am Korekiyo Shinguji, and I am known as the Ultimate Anthropologist. With that being said, please do not touch the artifacts I've collected. *Glances at Kokichi who smiles innocently*

Tsumugi: I'm Tsumugi Shirogane, the Ultimate Cosplayer. Although, I can't cosplay real people, since I have a disease known as Cospox. I'll break out in hives if I do. Other than that, I'm pretty plain.

Kigome: *Monotonously* I am Kigome Kagamine. I'm known as the Ultimate Psychic. That is all.

Yasuhiro: Wait, so, you're like me?

Kigome: *Shakes her head no and says bluntly* No. My predictions are 100% accurate. Yours are 30% accurate. There is a clear difference in our skills. No offense intended.

Yasuhiro: *Sweatdrops* R-Right, sorry...

Kigome: Also, I am the Ultimate Psychic. You are the Ultimate Clairvoyant. We have completely different talents.

Ruken: Yeah! And 'Gome can also read minds! It's pretty cool!

Monokubs: She's also our babysitter!

Everyone else but Ruken, Kokichi and Kigome: Eh?

Kigome: Yes. I've apparently become their...unofficial caretaker.

Monokubs: *Hugs Kigome's legs* Yeah!

Kokichi: *Giggles* It's pretty funny~

Kigome: *Sighs*...

Ruken: I'm Ruken Haruko! I'm the Ultimate Scapegoat. I tend to ramble a lot, but 'Gome usually gets me to stop. Speaking of 'Gome-

Kigome: Oh no...

Ruken: You know how she read my mind? Well, when we woke up in the same room, she told me-

Luna: Ok, that's enough of that. That's it for the introductions. God, this is long. Anyway, feel free to leave truths and dares. See ya!

Ruken: Oh, are we done?

Luna: ...Yes...

Ruken: Cool! I'm gonna go get a sandwich! You know, the other day I found a coupon for a meatball sub, I wonder if-

Kigome: Ruken.

Ruken: Huh?

Kigome: You're rambling.

Ruken: Oh... Sorry!

Luna: ...Ok...


	2. Two Dares!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, thank you everyone who submitted asks or dares! For each chapter, I'll be posting about two, three, or four truths or dares. Today we will just be doing two. Please enjoy!

Luna: Hey, we got our first couple dares, everyone!

Miu: Fucking sweet!

Luna: We'll be doing two today. 

Junko: *Depressed* Just two?... *Arrogant* Whatever!

Luna: This first dare is from the @TheANIMEArtist0209, and it's for our adorable supreme leader and the space idiot.

Kokichi: Nishishi~ Oh really?~

Kaito: Hey!

Luna: They say, "I dare Kokichi to cross-dress and Kaito to ask Kokichi on a date. Kokichi has to say yes." 

Miu: *Laughs* HAHAHA! THE SHOTA AND THE SPACE FUCKER GOTTA GO ON A DATE! 

Kaito: What! No way!

Kokichi: *Giggles* So, what exactly should I wear? A dress, or a blouse and skirt?

Kigome: (Basically, unless I say otherwise, she'll always be speaking in a monotone voice) You're taking this surprisingly well.

Kokichi: Do you keep forgetting about all the times Tsumugi got me to cosplay for her? Now that I think of it, she's pretty much forced you to as well.

Ruken: Wait, hold on a minute, what-

Kigome: Well, yes. But that was in private with only her as a witness. This will be seen by everyone in the room. I thought you'd be at least a little embarrassed.

Kokichi: Tsk tsk, Kigome~chan~ You know that I have no shame~

Kigome: Oh...right...My apologies.

Kokichi: It's ok~

Luna: Ok, so, I've got a dress I think would look perfect on you, Kokichi. Kokichi, Kigome, Nagito, and Tsumugi, please follow me into the dressing room.

Hinata: Wait, since when was there a dressing-

Chiaki: *Points* Look over there.

Hinata: *Looks over to see a dressing room* ...Nevermind...

Kigome: I understand Tsumugi~chan going, since she has more experience with this sort of situation, but why Komaeda~san and myself as well?

Luna: Well, you two are his servants! I doubt you'd want to leave him alone with a stranger and someone who gets scary when it comes to cosplaying.

Kigome: ...*Sighs* I suppose you're right.

Nagito: If trash like me can help, then I'm ok with it.

Kokichi, Luna, Tsumugi, Kigome, and Nagito: *Enter the dressing room*

*A few minutes later*

Luna and Tsumugi: *Come out of the dressing room*

Luna: On a whim, we also decided to dress up Nagito and Kigome as well to complete the fancy look we have for Kokichi's gown~

Tsumugi: *Drooling a bit and is holding a camera* So, without further delay, please welcome~

Luna: *Smiles* The one~

Tsumugi: *Ready's her camera* The only~

Luna and Tsumugi: *Kneel down one knee while motioning towards the dressing room door* Kokichi Ouma and his beautiful servants, Nagito Komaeda and Kigome Kagamine!~

All three: *Walks out* 

Everyone: *Stares at them* ...

Nagito: *Holding Kokichi's right hand* *He is wearing a green suit with a green and white checkered tie* *He's also wearing a pair of black pants and black dress shoes* *In his hair on the right side is a blue rose (no meaning behind the choice in color)* These clothes are wasted on pointless garbage like me.

Kigome: *Holding Kokichi's left hand* *She's wearing a pale blue dress with a white waste bow* *She's also wearing black dress shoes and knee-length, cloud white stocking's* *In her hair on the left side is a pink rose (No meaning behind the color choice)* I think you look beautiful, Komaeda~san. And you do as well, Ouma~kun. 

Kokichi: *Holding both Nagito's and Kigome's hands* *He is wearing a light purple gown that goes past the knee and ends with white ruffles at the tips of the sleeves and end of the dress* *There is also a white and black checker bow tied around his waste* *He's also wearing white dress shoes with black bows on the front* *Of course, he is still wearing his checkered scarf around his neck* *There is a white rose in the right side of his hair, and a stained black rose on the left side of his hair* *The best word to describe him would be stunning, though all of them looked beautiful* I think you both look terrible~ But that's a lie~ And, thanks Kigome~chan~ 

Korekiyo: *Under his breath* What fine examples of human beauty. Kekeke~

Shuichi: *Blushing profusely at how Ouma looks in the dress* ...

Miu: *Under her breath* I hate how well he pulls that off...

Kiibo: *Blushing* ...

Izuru: *Looking at Kokichi and Nagito while thinking* How interesting...

Hinata: *Blushing at how beautiful Nagito look* Wow...

Mizuki: *Eyes shining brightly as she looks at Nagito* I am so proud...

Tsukiyo: *Glances between Nagito and Mizuki with a bit of jealousy* Hmph...

Tsumugi: *Frantically taking pictures while staring at how stunning Kigome looked* I did such a good job~

Luna: *Clears her throat* WE did such a good job.

Tsumugi: *Not paying attention* Yeah, sure, whatever.

Kigome: *Looks around at everyone's stunned, mystified, or blank/blushing faces* I think everyone else likes these outfits as well. 

Ruken: You look good, 'Gome! in fact, this reminds me of the time my aunt wanted me to dress up for a party, but she gave me these weird clothes that looked like robes.-

Kigome: Haruko~kun...

Ruken: In a way, it kind of reminded me of that scene in Harry Potter when Ron's mom sent that robe to him for the dance.-

Kigome: Haruko~kun...

Ruken: So he tries to pawn it off to Ginny, but she refused, and Harry tells Ron that it was for him and not his sister. At least, I think it was Harry-

Kigome: Ruken!

Ruken: Huh?! Uh, oh. Sorry...my bad. 

Kokichi: *Skips over to Kaito and stares at him with twinkling eyes* So~ Wasn't there something you wanted to ask me?~

Kaito: *Blushes* Uh..I...Date...You, with me, please?

Kokichi: *Tilts head cutely* Hm?

Rantaro: *Blushing because of how cute Kokichi looks in a dress* Um...I believe he's asking you if you'd like to go on a date with him.

Kaito: *Nods in agreement while blushing*

Kokichi: *Pretends to think about it* Hm~ Ok! But you're paying~

Kaito: *Nods*

Luna: The date shall happen offscreen. However, if about three people ask me, I'll make their date an official chapter. Now! The next dare is actually for Chihiro, Leon, and Chihiro's adoptive parents who are roughly the same age as him, Mondo and Ishimaru!

Chihiro: Wait a m-minute, when did they-

Ishimaru: How did you know that bro and I unofficially adopted Chihiro?!

Mondo: Wait, we did what?

Leon: So, uh...What's the dare?

Luna: *Smirks* It's from the same person that submitted the last dare, and they say, "I also dare Chihiro and Leon to go on a double date with Ishimaru and Mondo!"

Chihiro: Wha-

Leon: Wha-

Chihiro and Leon: What?!

Mondo: Wait, if we're Chihiro's parents...then won't this be a bit awkward-

Ishimaru: Ok everyone! Lets go on our double date!

Mondo: *Being dragged out the door behind Ishimaru along with Leon* Wait, are you serious? We're actually doing this?

Leon: *Being dragged* I guess we are...

Chihiro: *Following behind while blushing* This is so embarrassing...

The Door: *Slams shut* 

Chihiro: *Muffled since the door is shut* Sorry!

Luna: It's ok! I guess now all we have to do is wait...

*A few hours later* 

Leon, Chihiro, Mondo, and Ishimaru: *Come back in*

Leon and Chihiro: *Mortified*

Mondo: *Slightly irritated with part of his hair burning and his jacket scorched in some places*

Ishimaru: *Apologizing profusely to Mondo* I'm so sorry, bro.

Mondo: *Sigh* Don't worry about it, bro.

Tsukiyo: *Raises an eyebrow* What in the hell happened to you four

Leon: Apparently, a faulty popcorn machine happened. I went to the bathroom and the next thing I knew, half the theater was on fire, Ishimaru~kun was running around in a panic trying to catch a running Mondo~kun who was on fire, and Chihiro~kun (in this, everyone already knows Chihiro's a boy, but he still wears the dress since he doesn't feel strong enough to take it off yet) was curled up in the corner covering his ears and shivering.

Everyone else: ...

Chihiro: It was horrifying...

Luna: ...I can...see that...t-that's all for today. See ya next time!

Kokichi: Jeez, well that was weird~

Luna: Couldn't agree more, Kokichi...I could not agree more...

Kigome: So...how long will we be wearing these outfits?

Luna: You'll have your normal clothes on by the next chapter.

Kigome: I see...That's good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. Please submit more truth and dares if you have any, no pressure though, and remember that you're not limited. If your truth or dare wasn't in this one, then chances are that it will be included in the next chapter. Look forward to it. ;3


	3. They expose themselves...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy.

Luna: We're back for another round of truths and dares~

Kokichi: Yay~ 

Kigome: I seems like the clothes we were wearing last time have actually disappeared.

Luna: Well of course~ I said that they would, didn't I?

Kigome: You did...

Luna: ...Alright then! Today, we have a dare from @Crippling_Anxiety for everyone that say, "Here's a fun dare! I dare everyone to expose themselves, as in what fandom they were in (for Shuichi I'm thinking creepypasta/Hamilton/Undertale/fnaf, because those were the most chaotic fandoms at there peaks.) This seems really fun though!! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧"

Miu: E-Expose ourselves?

Kokichi: Figures that a slut like you would only hear that part~

Miu: S-Shut up!

Luna: Ok, to prevent this chapter from being too long, just say what your fandom is if you're in one. Nobody make any interjections. I am a part of many fandoms, but obviously, I'm currently in the Danganronpa fandom...and JJBA.

Monokuma: I obviously am into Danganronpa as well!

Junko and Mukuro: Agreed.

Makoto: I-uh...I like Kingdom Hearts.

Kirigiri: Case Closed: Detective Conan.

Byakuya: I am not in a...'fandom'.

Touko: U-Uh, Doki Doki Literature Club...*Sneezes*

Genocider Sho: For more reasons than one!

Asahina: I'm into Free. It's all about swimming!

Sakura: I like Number 24. It has many small, yet strong characters, showing strength is not always shown with size.

Sayaka: If it's Pop related, then I'm in the fandom.

Leon: Given. I mean, I know it has homosexual stuff in it, but its also got music, so I like it!

Chihiro: U-Uh...I like Pokémon...

Mondo: If it has anything to do with motorcycles, then I'm down!

Ishimaru: I don't have time for fandoms!

Hifumi: If it's 2D, then I'm in the fandom.

Celeste: Gyakkyou Burai Kaiji: Ultimate Survivor. It is about gambling, so I like it.

Hagakure: I don't really have a fandom.

Monomi: I like Sailor Moon. They're all magical girls like me!

Izuru: I don't have one. They're boring.

Hajime: Uh...I don't really have a fandom...

Chiaki: *Yawns* Pokémon.

Komaeda: I actually like Fire Emblem. Specifically, Fire Emblem Awakening. It's filled with so many hopeful characters~

Soda: Neon Genesis Evangelion. All those mecha's looked so cool!

Sonia: Sophia the First is what fandom I am in. She is a princess, as am I.

Hiyoko: I like Yuri on Ice! *Chuckles* The story is so cute~

Mahiru: If it has to do with photography, then I'm ok with it.

Mikan: I-I like Grey's Anatomy. There are a lot of accurate medical procedures and slang. 

Nekomaru: Fist of the Northstar!

Akane: I don't got one.

Peko: Akame ga Kill. They fight for justice and to protect each other. Like me.

Fuyuhiko: Baccano. 

Gundham: I do not have time to partake in your foolish 'fandoms'...Although, Hamtaro is not bad.

Teruteru: I enjoy the Cooking Mama fandom...If that is a fandom...

Twogami: I have no need to be part of a fandom.

Ibuki: Ibuki also likes Given!

Tsukiyo: God of War. I get to kill gods. It's fucking awesome.

Mizuki: Well, Luna got me into JoJo's Bizarre Adventure! I especially like part 1. Unholy beings are punished for their sins against the lord!

Luna: That's not...inaccurate...Still wrong, but not entirely...

Monokubs: We love Danganronpa! Just like dad!

Monotaro: Although, we probably would like whatever Kigome likes as well~

Monophanie: Y-Yeah!

Kaede: I really like Your Lie in April. 

Shuichi: I like...Undertale...

Kokichi: I'm in the Persona fandom~ Specifically Persona 5. Phantom thief~

Kaito: Mario Galaxy. It takes place in space! What could be better than that?

Maki: Maybe Assassins Creed, where you get to kill people who deserve it.

Angie: Atua say's that fandoms are a waste of Angie's time~

Korekiyo: I'm afraid I too don't have a fandom.

Kirumi: I don't really have time to get into any fandom. Sorry.

Tenko: Tenko likes the Powerpuff Girls. They are strong and don't take any disrespect, especially from degenerate males!

Himiko: Nyeh...I like Harry Potter...

Gonta: Uh, Gonta not know what fandom is! But Gonta will get fandom! Just tell Gonta where he can found it!

Ryoma: It doesn't work like that, buddy. You got to get it on your own. As for me, I don't have one.

Rantaro: I actually like Persona too. *Chuckles*

Miu: Ha! Boku no Pico is obviously the best choice, you wimps!

Gonta: What "Boku no Pico?"

Tsumugi: D-Don't worry about it Gonta~kun. Just ignore her. For me, there are just too many to choose! I'm part of almost all of them!

Kigome: ...I actually like Kotoura-san. She is psychic. I am psychic. I understand her struggles.

Ruken: What's a fandom?

Luna: And that's it for today! Thanks for reading!

Ruken: But what's a-

Luna: Bye!

Ruken: But what's-

Luna: BYE!

Ruken: But-

Tsukiyo: Shut up already, you moron!

Ruken: ...

Ruken: **I think I've gotten a bit closer with Tsukiyo.**

**Apparently, Tsukiyo Zoro and Ruken Haruko have gotten a bit closer...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was short. I'm really sorry. TwT


	4. The question shall be answered!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to @Cyberrkicchi!

Luna: OMG! Two chapters in a row? It's a miracle~

Kokichi: Aw~ I was hoping that you would forget about this book forever~ But that's a lie, nishishi~

Komaeda: I don't mind. It just shows how much hope you have in this book that you're willing to update again a day after the last~

Luna: Yep~ So, let's not delay any longer. The first item today is a dare from @Cyberrkicchi, and it's for Byakuya~ It says, "I dare Byakuya to not be an asshole to Naeggy for a day."

Byakuya: Hmph! Fine. Naegi, how are you today?

Makoto: U-UH...Good?

Byakuya: That's good.

Makoto: ...

Byakuya: ...

Luna: ...Great job! Ok, next is another dare that's also from @Cyberkicchi, but this time, it's for Kiibo.

Kiibo: I will do my best to accomplish it!

Luna: Ok, but first, you have to PROMISE to do it, no matter what.

Kiibo: Um...why?

Luna: JUST PROMISE!

Kiibo: *Squeaks* U-Uh, ok. I promise I will do it, no matter what it is. 

Luna: Ok, good, because the dare says, "I also DARE KIIBO TO ANSWER KOKICHI'S QUESTION: DO ROBOTS HAVE DICKS!!!"

Kokichi: *Laughs hysterically* Yeah, Kiiboy! Do robots have dicks?

Kiibo: *Blushes profusely* W-What!

Luna: You promised to answer!

Kiibo: I....*Sighs* Ok fine. But pay attention!

Luna: *Pulls up two chairs and sits in one* Ok.

Kokichi: *Sits in the second chair* We're paying attention~

Kiibo: *Sighs* Ok, the answer to the question is both yes and no. Some robots have an...attachment on them, while other do not.

Luna: Ok, but like...

Kokichi: Do YOU have one, Kiiboy~

Kiibo: *Blushes* That isn't part of the dare! I answered the question! *Runs and hides behind Miu*

Miu: *Thinking about Kiibo with a dick and drooling*...

Kokichi: Aw~ I was hoping to get a freebie~

Luna: Yeah, me too...Maybe someone will ask it for a truth~

Kokichi: I hope so~ Nishishi~

Luna: Ok, moving on, next we have a dare which is, once again, from @Cyberrkicchi, and it's for Maki~

Maki: Oh god...

Luna: It says, "I dare Maki to not be a bitch for a day :)"

Maki: *Angry* What!?

Kokichi: *Giggling* Aw~ Harukawa~chan got called out~

Maki: *Growls* Shut up, you little-

Luna: *Clears her throat* Maki. What did the dare say?~

Maki: *Growls and sighs* Please be quiet, Ouma~kun...

Kokichi: Nishishi~ Hmm? Ok~ Just this once~

Maki: *Under her breathe* Thank god...

Luna: Ok, next we have yet another dare from @Cyberrkicchi. This one is for Shuichi.

Shuichi: O-Oh. Uh, ok.

Luna: It says, "Shuichi's hat rights need to be revoked because his face is beautiful and people deserve to see it" She also hugs you like a teddy bear because-

Cyberrkicchi: *Hugs Shuichi tightly* Because you are soft and squishy like a teddy bear, Mr. shy detective~

Shuichi: *Blushes profusely* E-Eh!?

Kokichi: *Pouts and hugs Shuichi as well* Hey, if you get to hug Saihara~chan, then so do I!

Shuichi: *Blushes even harder* O-Ouma~kun!

Kokichi: Nishishi~ *Looks at Shuichi with twinkling, innocent eyes* Yes, Saihara~chan?~

Shuichi: *Somehow manages to blush even harder but groans in defeat* Nothing~

Cyberkicchi: So cute~

Kokichi: Yeah~

Kaito: Would you leave my sidekick alone already!

Kokichi: *Smirks and winks at Kaito* Jealous?~

Kaito: *Blushes* W-What-I! N-No! 

Cyberrkicchi: He's totally jealous~

Luna: Ok, ok, that's enough. Shuichi is literally about to pass out. From both blushing, and you two hugging him so tightly.

Cyberrkicchi and Kokichi: Aw~ Fine~ *Reluctantly let go of Shuichi*

Shuichi: *His hat falls to the ground as he catches his breath* 

Kokichi: Aw~ You look cute without that emo hat~

Cyberkicchi: Yeah he does~

Luna: Well, he technically completed the dare, so I guess we can move on now. The last dare today is a wholesome one by @Cyberkicchi, who can stay here for the rest of the chapter, once again, but this one is for our big, lovable, bug-loving giant, Gonta!

Gonta: *Smiles brightly* Yay! Gonta is happy that he has dare. What Gonta must do?

Luna: The dare says, "Gonta, give Ryoma a piggyback ride bc wholesome content."

Gonta: Uh, Gonta would be happy to give Ryoma~kun a piggyback ride. That is, as long as it is ok with Ryoma~kun.

Ryoma: *Sighs* It's fine with me, I guess.

Gonta: *Nods his head and kneels down so that Ryoma can get on his back*

Ryoma: *Reluctantly gets on Gonta's back* Huh...So this is what it's like to be tall...

Gonta: *Gives Ryoma a piggyback ride around the room*

Luna: Well, that's it for today. I hope you all enjoyed~

Cyberrkicchi: So...Can I stay for the rest of the book?

Luna: Sorry, I'd have to get permission from the actual you first. If I do, then you can stay.

Cyberrkicchi: Ok...*Pouts*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter~


	5. Where's your suit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy.

Luna: We're back with another update, and I'm actually excited for this one because I'm introducing two new characters~

Maki: Aren't there enough already?

Luna: Yeah, but there's always room for more~ Anyway, first we have.

Cyber (Short for Cyberrkicchi): Me~

Kokichi: Oh, it's you.

Cyber: *Sarcastic* Thanks for the warm welcome.

Kokichi: *Smirks* No problem~

Luna: Ok, and the second person we have is Ishida!

Everyone from Danganronpa 2 and V3, plus the people who were dead in chapter 3 of Danganronpa 1: Ishida?

Everyone from Danganronpa 1 that was alive during chapter 3: Oh no.

Ishida: HELLO CLASSMATES!

Everyone: ...

Luna: Yeah, ok, so anyway, moving onto the truths and dares, first up we have a dare for Nagito~

Nagito: Oh? For me? Uh, ok. Anything to bring about hope.

Luna: Oki Doki~ But first, you, me, and Tsumugi need to go into the dressing room, so come on~ *Drags Nagito and Tsumugi into the dressing room* 

Everyone else: ?

*In the dressing room*

Nagito: So, what is the dare? 

Tsumugi: Yeah?

Luna: Ok, the dare is from @Senpai-cat100 and they say, "I have a dare for Nagito, I want him to wear a wedding dress and to go up to Hinata and say 'Honey where is your suit for the wedding?'"

Nagito: E-Eh!? I-I can't do that! 

Luna: Why? You don't seem like the type to dislike dressing like a girl.

Nagito: *Shakes his head* That's not it. I'm fine with wearing the wedding dress. But, even pretending that I'm about to marry Hinata~kun is too much. I'm trash, so Hinata~kun deserves a lot better than me.

Luna: Nagi-

Tsumugi: Please, Luna. Allow me. *Clears throat* Komaeda~san?

Nagito: Yes, Shirogane~chan? 

Tsumugi: As an "actual" Ultimate, you find yourself lucky to be able to stand in the same room as me, right?

Nagito: Yes.

Tsumugi: And, as an Ultimate, you'd do anything I wanted in order for me to have hope, right?

Nagito: Of course.

Tsumugi: *Nods* So, with that being said, I want you to do this. You'll do this for me, right? It would practically shower me with hope if you went along with this dare.

Nagito: *Eyes widen and begin to swirl a bit* I-If it would really bring that much hope to you, then I'll do it!

Tsumugi: Great. Now, just sit here and let me and Luna find you the perfect wedding dress.

Luna: Yeah!

Nagito: Oh, ok! *Sits down*

Luna and Tsumugi: *Walk away to look at the wedding dresses*

Luna: *Says in a low voice* You clever bitch~

Tsumugi: *Smirks and winks* Of course~

*A few minutes later outside of the dressing room*

Kokichi: *Hugging Kigome's arm* How long is this going to take~ I'm bored~

Kigome: *Unfazed by Kokichi's hugging* Please be patient, Ouma~kun.

Kokichi: *Pouts* Fine~

Luna: *Pokes her head out of the dressing room curtain* Are you all ready to see Nagito?~

Everyone but Mizuki, Kigome, Izuru, Monomi and Kokichi: Uh...sure?

Kokichi and Mizuki: Yes!

Kigome: I'm ready.

Izuru: ... 

Monomi: I hope he looks nice~

Luna: *Nods and comes out with Tsumugi* 

Tsumugi: Now~

Luna: Introducing~

Tsumugi and Luna: The pale beauty, Nagito Komaeda.

Nagito: *Walks out wearing a beautiful wedding gown with a pink rose in his hair* *His face was flushed slightly, but he still had a calm smile on his face* Hello...

Hinata: *Wide eyed while blushing* Woah...

Izuru: *Raises an eyebrow* ...

Cyber: *Low whistle* Dayum, Nagito~

Mizuki: *Rushes up to Nagito* You look beautiful, Nagito~chan. Like a real bride~

Nagito: *Blushes* Thank you, Mizuki~chan, Cyber~san. *Looks at Hinata* Right. So now I must do the second part of the dare. *Gulps and walks up to Hinata, grabbing his hands* Honey, where is your suit for the wedding?

Hinata: *Blushes harder* W-Wha-What!?

Nagito: *Blushes and hides his face in his hands* I-I'm so sorry, Hinata~kun! You must be so disgusted from hearing trash like me say that. It was a part of the dare to say that! I'm really sorry! You must be absolutely revolted!

Hinata: N-No! That's not it! I think you look beautiful, Komaeda~kun!

Komaeda: *Blushes as he removes his hands from his face* Y-You do?

Hinata: *Blushes* Y-Yeah...

Nagito: ...T-Thank you, Hinata~kun...

Luna: Aw~ That is so cute~

Tsumugi: *Taking photo's* This is going in my yaoi scrapbook~

Luna: You have a yaoi scrapbook?

Tsumugi: Yep~

Luna: ...Can I have a copy when you finish it?

Tsumugi: Sure.

Luna: Sweet, but anyway, last one we're doing today is a dare from the beautiful @Yaniujin that says, "I dare Kokichi to make Izuru blush!" Oh, that's gonna be a toughie~

Kokichi: Ok doki~ *Skips over to Izuru and hugs him, nuzzling his face into his chest*

Izuru: *Looks at Kokichi blankly* ?

Kokichi: *Looks up at Izuru with cute, innocent eyes* Ne~ Izuru~senpai? What do you think would make you blush?~

Izuru: *Blinks* Nothing.

Kokichi: *Pouts* Seriously~ How boring~

Izuru: *Eye twitches a bit and glares at Kokichi* I am NOT boring. ( ;3 )

Kokichi: Oh, really~ Then prove it~ Blush.

Izuru: How am I supposed to blush on command?

Kokichi: *Tilts his head while thinking* Hm~ Maybe this will help~ *Pulls Izuru down by his tie and kisses him*

Everyone but Kigome: What the!?

Kokichi: *Pulls away* So?~ Anything?~

Izuru: *Slightly flushed* Um...I think so?

Kokichi: I'll take it~ *Skips back to Kigome* That was fun~

Kigome: I could tell.

Luna: *Blinks* Um...Ok...That's all for today, folks...Bye...

Nagito: ...Is it weird that I feel a bit jealous of both of them?

Hinata: Wait. What?


	6. Noodles and Ice Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy this chapter~ :3

Luna: We're back~

Hiyoko: Yay!

Kokichi: What are we doing first!

Luna: First up is a truth~ :3

Miu: Who the fuck is it for?

Luna: It's for Kigome~

Kigome: Me? 

Luna: *Nods* Yep. It's from @Silverheart157 who says, "I actually have a question for Kigome. How did you and Kokichi meet, I’m curious as to what led you to being his “female servant”.

Kigome: Oh...That...We met in the killing game. I spoke with him directly the day after the first trial. He was put off at first since I came to him, but he eventually made me his servant, which I was completely fine with.

Miu: *Snickers* Kinky~

Kigome: Not at all. It was purely professional and in no way driven by sexual means. Now, as I was saying, the reason why I came to him of my own free will and allowed myself to become his servant was because I could see the real him. I knew the true face behind the multiple masks he had. I am the Utimate Psychic, after all. Mind reading is only one of my abilities.

Ruken: Oh yeah! Tacos!

Everyone else but Kigome: *Thinking* 'Tacos'?

Kigome: Not to worry, that will be explained in due time.

Everyone else: *Thinking* What?

Kigome: Back to what I was saying. So, after thinking of my options, I decided it would be best to befriend and protect him for the duration of the killing game. Overtime, our constantly close proximity to each other forced us to start talking, and soon, I grew to care for him like I would a little brother. And, I could tell, he cared for me the same way, except as an older sister. 

Kokichi: *Twinkling eyes* Kigome~chan!~

Kigome: I apologize. I rambled.

Ruken: *Shrugs* Eh, it wasn't nearly as bad as me-

Luna: Yeah, thank god for that.

Mizuki: Amen!

Angie: Don't forget about Atua!

Luna: Oh yeah- And thank Atua as well.

Tsukiyo: *Facepalms* Not again...

Luna: Ok, next is a truth for Kyoko!

Kyoko: I'll do my best to answer it...

Luna: Ok! It's from @kokozij who asks, "Do you like.. cup noodles,,?"

Kyoko: *Tilts her head slightly with confusion* Um...Yes?

Luna: ...Good enough, ok this next one is a dare for Byakuya!

Byakuya: Oh good lord, what is it.

Luna: It's from @Lemon who says, "Chjfjgvhg this is great ok I dare Togami to give everyone a hug >:D"

Byakuya: I refuse.

Luna: You can't refuse. It's a dare.

Byakuya: *Sighs* Fine. *Hugs everyone* There, happy?

Luna: I guess...Kind of a cop out. I was hoping to get everyone's individual reactions... TwT

Makoto: *Blushing because of the hug* S-Sorry for your disappointment...

Luna: *Smiles* It's ok~ Just knowing your reaction is fine with me~

Makoto: *Blushes harder and covers his face* >///~///<

Luna: Ok, so the last one for today is a dare for Kokichi-

Kokichi: Oh~ Me?~

Luna: Yes, you, and it's from-

Cyber: Me~ I dare you to go on an ice cream date with Izuru and Korekiyo (Because I'm an extreme multi-shipper)~

Luna: Yeah, so-

Kokichi: Ok! *Grabs Korekiyo*

Korekiyo: Oh my~

Kokichi: *Grabs Izuru*

Izuru: This better not be boring...

Kokichi: *Smirks and rushes out of the door with the two hotties in tow*

The Door: *Slams shut*

Luna: ...Why does everyone keep interrupt-

~Meanwhile~

Kokichi: *Happily eating his red velvet ice cream while sitting in between Korekiyo and Izuru and swinging his legs back and forth on the bench*

Korekiyo: *Simply watching Ouma eat his ice cream while taking small bites of his vanilla flavored ice cream* *In his mind* How beautiful~

Izuru: *Occasionally glances at Kokichi but otherwise eats his chocolate ice cream* *In his mind* He's almost...cute.

Kokichi: Are you two going to look at me all day?~ I mean, I know I'm adorable, but at least one of you is looking at me with lust~ I'm flattered, but still~

Korekiyo: *Chuckles* Sorry, Ouma~kun.

Izuru: *Grunts* ...

*One hour later*

All three: *Come back*

Luna: So~

Cyber: How did it go?~

Izuru: It was boring...

Korekiyo: It was nice.

Kokichi: It was horrible! Those two perverts kept looking at me with lust, and I was so scared!~ *Runs and hugs Kigome while crying crocodile tears*

Kigome: *Pats his back* So how did it really go?

Kokichi: *Stops crying* Nishi~ It was fine. But, I was half telling the truth about the lustful stares. Shinguji~chan was looking at me like he wanted to eat me~

Kigome: *Glares at Korekiyo* I see...

Korekiyo: *Sweatdrops*

Izuru: *Sighs*...

Luna: Whelp~ That's it for today! Bye!

Rantaro: *Glares at Korekiyo* So...What do you have to say for yourself?

Korekiyo: ...He was very cute.


	7. Oh dear god! XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...TwT

Luna: *Curled up in the corner*

Everyone but Kigome: ?

Hagakure: Is...Is she alright?

Kigome: She is being overdramatic about a truth for all of us.

Kaede: What's the truth?

Kokichi: The opposite of a lie~

Ruken: Pfft~ I get it~

Kaede: *Sweatdrops* That isn't what I meant...I meant-

Luna: *In a depressed voice* The truth is from @Yaniujin and says, "Give 3 people who you're 'currently' (right now, in this truth or dare game, not in the killing game) attracted with the most." ...

Everyone: Oh...

Kigome: I see...Should we get started, then? There is no sense in being upset over something we can get done now.

Luna: *Sighs* Yeah...You're right. I'll go first, then. And no comments on anyone's choices until the end, if you must. I like Kokichi, Chihiro, and Komaeda. That doesn't mean I don't like any of the girls, but those are my top three.

Cyber: I like Shuichi, Gundham, and Kiiboy!

Monokuma: It's disgusting to think that I would feel any sort of attraction to my students! Shame on you!

Junko: I think Izuru~senpai is the hottest~ Followed by Komaeda~kun and, I guess, Mikan~chan~

Mukuro: I don't like anyone like that...*Under her breath* except maybe Naegi~kun..

Makoto: Um... I like Kyoko~chan, Sayaka~chan, and Byakuya~kun.

Kyoko: Naegi~kun, and nobody else. I'm not really one for romance or attraction. 

Byakuya: Naegi~kun is the only one I can stand.

Touko: *Slightly dejected* I only like B-Byakuya~sama... *Sneezes*

Genocider Sho: Byakuya~sama is the only one for me!~ Although, that tall, creepy guy with the mask isn't that bad to look at (Korekiyo), and that shota in a dress is very cute~ (Chihiro).

Chihiro: *Shivers* U-Um! I think I'm a-attracted to Ishimaru~kun, Owada~kun, and Kuwata~kun...

Mondo: *Blushes* Aw man~ Uh...I like Taka, Chihiro, and no one else.

Ishimaru: *Blushes* I like Bro, Chihiro~kun, and nobody else as well.

Leon: *Blushing* Uh...Fujisaki~kun and Sayaka~chan are who I like.

Hagakure: I think Hina is hot, and that Kigome girl too. And, uh...Iruma~chan is smoking hot~

Miu: Woo!

Luna: No comments!

Asahina: *Crinches* Ugh. Sakura~chan is really cute and Naegi~kun is adorable. That's all, really.

Sakura: I think Hina is cute. Unfortunately, I don't feel attracted to anyone else.

Hifumi: I ONLY LIKE 2D GIRLS!...Although, Mistress Celeste is very pretty~

Celeste: *Cringes slightly* Revolting. I guess that Togami~kun and...what is his name? Korekiyo~kun? Are attractive. And, Ruken~kun seems like he'd make a good servant~

Ruken: Uh...Thanks for the offer?

Celeste: *Chuckles* Although, he is not THAT attractive~

Ruken: Ok...Rude...I'm hungry. Does anyone got any food?

Luna: *Shoves a meatball sub in his mouth* There, now shut up!

Ruken: *Muffled "thank you"*~

Luna: You're welcome, now keep going!

Sayaka: I think I'm last! I like Kuwata~kun and Makoto~kun. Nobody else.

Luna: Ok, good. That's one group done, now the next.

Monomi: Sensei would never feel love love attraction to any of her students! Never ever!

Hajime: Uh...I guess Komaeda~kun and Chiaki~chan are cool. I don't really like anyone else like that, though.

Izuru: I find Nagito Komaeda and Kokichi Ouma to be the least boring. That's it.

Chiaki: I like Nagito~kun and Hajime~kun. *Yawns* But they're more my friends than anything.

Nagito: I-I feel flattered that some Ultimates find scum like me attractive. I-If I had to pick who I am attracted to, I'd go with Izuru~kun, Hinata~kun, and Naegi~kun. But, I also like Ouma~kun, too. They must feel disgusted, though, knowing that a pathetic excuse of flesh would like them like that...

Mizuki: Nonsense, Nagito~chan! I'm sure they are flattered beyond words at how you feel~

Nagito: Heh~ Thanks, Mizuki~chan.

Luna: So we're just ignoring what I said about commenting, huh?~ Fine, whatever. Do whatever the hell you want.

Twogami: I don't have time for attraction.

Teruteru: I pretty much like all the girls here~ I can't pick three favorites~

Luna: Pervert. Moving on.

Peko: I...like Fuyuhiko~sama...and Ibuki~chan.

Fuyuhiko: *Blushes* I...like Peko...

Mahiru: I like Hiyoko~chan, Ibuki~chan, and Mikan~chan.

Hiyoko: I like big sis! *Smirks* and I guess I like stupid Mikan~chan too. But that's it.

Mikan: *Blushes* I-I like...I like Enoshima~san, Hiyoko~chan, and Ibuki~chan...

Ibuki: Ibuki really like Twogami~san's belly! And she also likes Mikan~chan. Nobody else.

Nekomaru: I'm not really attracted to anyone.

Gundham: The Dark Devas of Destruction and the dark queen (Sonia) are the only ones worthy of my attraction!

Soda: I only like Sonia~san!

Sonia: I'm attracted to Gundham and no one else.

Akane: I don't really like anyone like that.

Mizuki: My heart belongs only to the lord. However, if he shall grant me his blessing, I shall say that I do feel slight attraction towards Tsukiyo~kun and Nagito~kun, but only as close friends~

Tsukiyo: *Blushes slightly* Well, I can't say anything about attraction, but I do know who I hate more than anyone else, and that's the religious bitch, Mizuki. 

Luna: *Looks at him unimpressed* Say the truth, jackass. I'm not in the mood for your bullshit. You can either say the fucking truth, or I'll let Monokuma give you the most brutal, humiliating execution of your damn life. Now, do. the. dare...

Tsukiyo: *Shivers slightly in intimidation* Fucking- Fine... *Mumbles* Mizuki...

Luna: *Cheerful* There, that wasn't so hard now, was it?~

Tsukiyo: Whatever...

Mizuki: *Completely oblivious to Tsukiyo's replies* Amen~

Luna: Ok, now for the last group.

Monokubs: We like Kigome~chan!

Kigome: ...Oh dear...

Shuichi: *Mumbles* Um, Amami~kun, Kokichi~kun, and Kaede~chan...

Kaede: I like Saihara~kun Amami~kun, and Iruma~chan!

Kokichi: I basically like almost every guy here~ But my favs are Saihara~chan, Amami~chan, and Kiiboy~

Kiibo: *Blushes* E-Eh!? I...Uh...I suppose I like Iruma~san, Saihara~kun, and...Ouma~kun...

Rantaro: I guess I like Saihara~kun, Ouma~kun, and Kiibo~kun.

Ryoma: I don't really like anyone like that. Least not anyone here right now.

Kirumi: I'm afraid I too don't feel attraction towards anyone here.

Angie: Angie only has eyes for Atua! However, she does not mind feeling attraction towards Korekiyo~kun, Tenko~chan, and Himiko~chan!

Tenko: Tenko Likes Himiko~chan the most! She supposes that she likes Kigome~chan and Angie~chan as well, but not too much.

Korekiyo: Kekeke~ I find myself partial to the beauty of Kokichi~kun, Amami~kun, and Saihara~kun~

Himiko: Nyeh...I guess I like Tenko~chan and Angie~chan...

Gonta: Gonta not know what you mean by attraction! However, he like Kokichi~kun as friend if that what you mean!

Luna: ...Sure it is, Gonta...

Miu: I think Kiibo~kun is fucking hot! Titless (Kaede) is cute too, I guess. And I but Gonta~kun has a huge co-

Luna: Oh my god, move on, move on!

Kaito: I like Harumaki! And...I guess Ouma~kun's attractive, too...

Maki: *Pouts with a blush* I guess I like that Idiot Kaito...No one else, though.

Tsumugi: I think Kigome~chan is cute, and also Enoshima~san! That's pretty much it!

Kigome: Um...I suppose...I find Tsumugi~chan attractive as well. Haruko~kun is nice, but I don't really find him...sexually attractive.

Ruken: Well, I'm not really attracted to anyone here, but 'Gome is pretty cool. Oh! And that Tsukiyo guy is pretty neat!

Tsukiyo: Fuck off!

Ruken: Though, I did have an ex-girlfriend once. She broke up with me when we were going shopping and she asked me if the dress she was trying on made her look fat,

Kigome: Haruko~kun.

Ruken: And I said it didn't, even though it kinda did, 'cause I didn't want to hurt her feelings, and when we were walking around, some of her friends saw her and said that her dress made her look fat,

Kigome: Haruko~kun.

Ruken: And when she heard that, she turned to me and yelled at me about how I lied to her, and that I was a moron, and that this was the last straw, and-

Luna and Kigome: Ruken!

Ruken: *Even more confused then the other times* Wha-

Luna: Would you shut the fuck up! We're almost done and you keep prolonging this!

Kigome: ...

Ruken: S-Sorry...*Whispers to Kigome* What's her problem?

Kigome: She's tired, and this is already long enough.

Ruken: Oh.

Luna: Anyway, that's it for today! See ya!

Miu: I-

Luna: *Covers Miu's mouth* Nope! Bye!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the first one was actually a dare, but I wanted to keep the dialogue I had because I thought it was funny. Sorry.  
> Also, I didn't put down one for Ishida because Ishida is basically a fusion of Mondo and Ishimaru.  
> PS: I am not/was not mad at @Yaniujin when writing this. Just tired. So, if you thought that since Luna was pissed off, I was pissed off, that wasn't it at all. So, don't worry. Also, Ruken just pisses her off a lot.


	8. Fav Persona 5 Characters

Luna: Heya!

Kigome: I see you're in a much better mood.

Luna: Yep! Sorry about yesterday! I wasn't feeling like myself.

Tsukiyo: *Glares* We could tell.

Ruken: *Eating a sandwich* Eh, no worries.

Luna: Right. Well then, lets get into it, shall we. First up is a dare for Izuru from @YukinaAiko that says, "I dare Izuru to stop using the word 'boring' for three chapters." Haha~

Izuru: ...What an...unimpressive dare...

Luna: ...F**k, he found a loophole...

Miu: *Mocking laughter* Haha~ Idiot!

Luna: I-

Kokichi: *Mocks Miu* Haha~ Whore~

Miu: *Moans* ~

Luna: *Smiles* Thanks Kokichi.

Kokichi: Anytime~ Or, maybe I'm lying~ Who know~

Luna: *Sweatdrops* Yeah...Anyway, next is a dare for everyone, also from @YukinaAiko, that says, "I dare the cast to look up 'persona 5 characters' and pick their favorites, judging based on appearance only(For Kokichi and Rantaro just say who is their favorite)" No comments about anyone's picks, and I'll go first. I like Joker. He seems cool.

Cyber: Unfortunately I've only heard of Persona... I don't even know the storyline. That Joker guy looks cool though, and the cat is cute.

Monokuma: I like that cat, Morgana! He seems like a mascot, which I am as well~

Junko: Aw, I also like the kitty cat~

Mukuro: *Nods in agreement*

Makoto: That Makoto girl looks cool! And she has the same name as me! Although...That is a little embarrassing...

Kyoko: I like her too...

Byakuya: Personally, I like the look of Yusuke. 

Touko: M-Me too... *Sneezes*

Genocider Sho: Me three~ He looks hot~

Hagakure: Haru looks cute!

Asahina: Yeah...I kind of have to agree there...

Sayaka: I like Makoto as well! The character, I mean. Sorry for confusion.

Leon: Ryuji looks cool!

Mondo: Yeah he does!

Ishida: I AGREE WITH BRO!

Chihiro: I-I like Sumire...

Ishimaru: As do I, Chihiro!

Celeste: Black Mask seems interesting.

Hifumi: Whoever Miss Celeste likes, I do too! Although, all these 2D girls look cute~

Sakura: Futaba is very pretty. She looks weak, but I'm sure she's strong in her own way. 

Luna: Ok, 1 group down, now the next.

Monomi: I like Haru as well! She looks really pretty!

Izuru: I don't really care for any of them...Though, I suppose that Joker looks fine.

Hinata: Uh, I think Ann looks cool.

Chiaki: *Yawns* Same. She looks really cool. I'd like to play as her...

Komaeda: I prefer Futaba! She looks like she has a lot of hope within her.

Akane: I actually think Ann looks cool too!

Soda: Haru is pretty, but not as pretty as Miss Sonia.

Sonia: *Laughs nervously* How flattering. I like Sumire. She's cute.

Twogami: I don't really see the point, but if I must answer, I will choose Goro.

Teruteru: I like all the girls~

Luna: *Thinking* Of course YOU do...

Mahiru: Uh...I like...Tae.

Peko: I favor Sae. She seems like she likes protecting others.

Fuyuhiko: *Blushes* I...I guess I like her too...

Mikan: I-I like Tae as well. She looks like a nurse, or m-maybe a doctor?

Hiyoko: I like Tae too! But not because dumb Mikan likes her. She looks pretty, just like big sis!

Ibuki: Ibuki thinks that Sae looks awesome!

Nekomaru: I think I like Munehisa! He seems like a strong leader type!

Gundham: I pick the cat, Morgana, as my favorite! He looks like a strong, but mischievous ally.

Mizuki: I also like the kitty! He's really cute!

Tsukiyo: I don't fucking care about this shit.

Luna: Just pick one.

Tsukiyo: Uh...That guy, I guess *Points at a picture of Munehisa*

Luna: Ok, that does it for the second group, now onto the last one.

Monokubs: The cat!

Luna: Of course...

Kaede: Hm...I think Sumire looks pretty.

Shuichi: Uh...I think that Goro guy l-looks cool.

Kokichi: Funnily enough, he's actually the detective prince~ A perfect fit~

Shuichi: *Blushes* O-Oh...

Kokichi: Anyway~ I like Joker. He's the leader of the phantom thieves, so of course I like him~ 

Rantaro: I like Ryuji. He's pretty funny, if I'm being honest. He's also a pretty chill person.

Tsumugi: I think I like Haru! She looks like she'd be fun to cosplay.

Ryoma: I like the cat. That's all.

Kirumi: I'm partial to Takuto. He seems capable of basic tasks at the least.

Angie: Angie favors the kitty! He is very cute~

Tenko: Tenko likes Sae. She seems like she'd be willing to beat up some degenerate males with Tenko!

Korekiyo: Hm...I believe that Shadow Futaba seems like an interesting character.

Miu: Fucking Takuto looks hot AF! 

Luna: *Thinking* Of course she would say that...

Gonta: Gonta think cat look cute! Gonta would like to pet cat!

Kaito: Munehisa looks cool!

Maki: Sae looks capable enough at fighting. I like her.

Kiibo: Hm...I think I like those twins, Caroline and Justine.

Himiko: Nyeh, I like the kitty cat. I could use him to help with my magic~

Kigome: Hm...I believe I favor Chihaya. She seems like a fortune teller, which makes her at least somewhat psychic. She seems interesting as well.

Ruken: Uh...I like that blonde guy!

Luna: Ryuji?

Ruken: Yeah! That guy! He seems pretty cool. I wouldn't mind hanging out with him.

Luna: Ok~ Anyway, the last thing we'll be doing today is a truth from Cyberrkicchi. Take it away, Cyber~

Cyber: Of course. My truth is for Kiibo.

Kiibo: Oh, then by all means, ask away!

Cyber: *Smirks* Do you have a dick?

Kiibo: *Blushes* W-What!?

Kokichi: She said~

Kokichi, Luna, and Cyber: *Smirking* Do. You. Have. A. Dick? 

Kiibo: *Blushes harder* I! I-I-I!...*Under his breath* Do....

Luna: Hm?~ What was that?~

Kiibo: *Blushes even harder* Yes, I have one!

Kokichi: Yay!

Cyber: Nice~

Miu: *Moans* ~

Luna: Well, that's all for today, folks. Tune in next time. For now, see ya!

Kokichi: Maybe we shouldn't have had him say that in front of slutty Miu. She could cum at any moment~

Cyber: I think she already has~

Kokichi and Cyber: *Chuckle evilly*

Luna: ...What have I done?...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :3


	9. MAKOTO SAYS THE F-WORD! THIS IS NOT CLICKBAIT!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this update. :3

Luna: Hey! We're back with another chapter!

Kokichi: Yippee!

Luna: Yep~ So, without further delay, let's begin! First up is a dare from @cutiepie1234owo for Rantaro!

Rantaro: Oh, me?

Luna: Yep. They say, "I dare Rantaro to go on a date with Kokichi." 

Rantaro: *Blushes* A date?

Kokichi: *Giggles and hugs Rantaro* Nishishi~ My beloved Rantaro is taking me out for a date~

Rantaro: I...guess I am. *Holds Kokichi's hand* Shall we go?

Kokichi: *Blinks at their attached hands before giggling* Yep~

Rantaro and Kokichi: *Leaves*

Cyber: I hope it goes well~

Luna: *Smirks* So do I~

*With Rantaro and Kokichi*

Kokichi: *Skipping in front of Rantaro as they walk through the park* Nishishi~ Yay, I'm out on date with Rantaro~nii!

Rantaro: *Blushes pink while chuckling* Yeah, I guess we are.

Kokichi: *Stops and faces Rantaro with twinkling eyes* So, when is my beloved Rantaro going to kiss me?~

Rantaro: *Sputters* Eh!

Kokichi: I said~ When is my beloved Rantaro going to kiss me~ This is a date, right? Aren't we suppose to kiss?

Rantaro: *Blushes slightly* Do you...Want me to kiss you?

Kokichi: Pfft~ No! I was lying! I don't want Amami~chan's gross lips on me! Who know where they've been~

Rantaro: *Sweatdrops* Ah...I see~

Kokichi: *Walks up to Rantaro* Oh, did I make you upset?~

Rantaro: *Sighs and chuckles* Well-...Mmph?

Kokichi: *Silences whatever Rantaro was about to say with a kiss* *Pulls away* Don't be sad~

Rantaro: *Blushes* Wait...I thought...

Kokichi: You believed me? I was obviously lying~ Oh, wait! *Mockingly horrified* Was I right?! Did you have your lips in dirty places before~

Rantaro: No, that isn't it. I mean, I've kissed people before, but never anything else.

Kokichi: *Smirks* Oh~ Does that mean Amami~chan is a virgin?~

Rantaro: I guess it does.

Kokichi: *Giggles* No way~

Rantaro: *Smirks slightly and leans in to whisper in Kokichi's ear, in a husky, seductive voice* Would you like to help me change that?~

Kokichi: *Blushes slightly* Nishi~ How bold of you~

Rantaro: *Pulls away and boops Kokichi's nose* Just kidding. Although, you do look cute when you blush. Come on. Lets go back.

Kokichi: *Gasps* Amami~chan lied to me! I feel so betrayed~ *Takes Rantaro's hand and starts walking*

Rantaro: *Chuckles and walks back with Kokichi*

*Back at the house*

Rantaro and Kokichi: *Come back* 

Luna: So how was it?

Rantaro: It was ok.

Kokichi: Rantaro~nii said a lie!

Luna: Oh really? *Looks at Rantaro incredulously* 

Rantaro: *Chuckles nervously* Maybe a little.

Luna: Oh well~ It doesn't matter. What DOES matter is moving on. This dare was also submitted by @cutiepie1234owo and its for Makoto.

Makoto: Oh. cool!

Luna: They says, "Makoto I dare you to say the f-word in front of everybody >:3"

Makoto: *Confused* The F-word?

Cyber: Fuck.

Makoto: Oh! I-I can't just say that!

Luna: Well, you have to. It's a dare.

Makoto: Fine! F...F...Fu...Fu...

Byakuya: *Rolls his eyes and kisses Makoto, then pulls away*

Makoto: *Blushes* ...Fuck...

Luna and Cyber: Yay! He did it! Our innocent baby is all grown up!

Makoto: *Covers his blushing face*

Luna: Great thinking, Byakuya! Anyway, lets move on to the next one. This dare was submitted by @NerdyFox510 and it's for Hina~

Asahina: Sweet!

Luna: They say, "I dare Asahina to try and make Byakuya smile or blush."

Asahina: Oh, pfft~ That's easy.

Luna: Oh, really?

Asahina: Yep! *Turns to Byakuya* Imagine Makoto in a maid outfit~

Makoto: Hold on- What!

Byakuya: ...*Blushes slightly*

Asahina: Victory! 

Makoto: That actually worked! *Turns to Luna* How did- Oh come on!

Luna and Cyber: *Cleaning up there nosebleeds*

Luna: God damnit.

Cyber: That's so cute~

Makoto: *Dejected* Oh, nevermind...

Luna: Ok, ok. Sorry~ The last dare today is for Kokichi~

Kokichi: Cool~

Cyber: And it's from me! And I think you'll like it~

Kokichi: Oh~

Cyber: I dare you to kiss, in this order if you so wish, Kiiboy, Rantaro, Korekiyo, Izuru, and Shuichi.

Kokichi: Hm~ Ok! *Skips over to Kiibo* Heya Kiiboy~

Kiibo: *Blushing* Kokichi, I-

Kokichi: *Pulls Kiibo down and kisses him* Chu~

Kiibo: *Overheats* !

Kokichi: *Pulls away* That's one down~ *Skips over to Rantaro*

Rantaro: *Bends down a bit so that Kokichi can reach his lips*

Kokichi: *Kisses Rantaro* Chu~ *Pulls away* Yay! I got to kiss you twice~

Luna: Wait, hold on, wha-

Kokichi: *Skips over Korekiyo* Don't do anything weird~

Korekiyo: *Chuckles and leans down, unzipping his mask* I wouldn't dream of it~ 

Kokichi: *Kisses Korekiyo* Chu~

Korekiyo: *Grips Kokichi's chin and lifts it up a bit before biting Kokichi's bottom lip*

Kokichi: *Moans a bit and puts his arms around Korekiyo's neck* ~

Kokichi and Korekiyo: *Make out (with tongue, and in Kokichi's mouth), for about 2 minutes before pulling away*

Luna, Cyber, and Tsumugi: *Cleaning up their nosebleeds* So hot~

Kokichi: *Slips out of Korekiyo's arms and makes his way towards Izuru* Hello, Izuru~senpai~

Izuru: ...*Leans down* ...

Kokichi: *Smirks and kisses Izuru* Chu~

Izuru: *Holds Kokichi's chin and tilts it up* ...

Kokichi: *Pulls away* Frisky, aren't you?~

Izuru: *Stares blankly at him* ...

Kokichi: *Giggles and skips over to Shuichi, hugging him* I get to kiss my beloved Saihara~

Shuichi: *Sweatdrops and blushes* Ouma~kun...

Kokichi: *Pulls Shuichi into a long, passionate kiss* ~

Shuichi: *Blushes profusely*

Cyber (possibly), Luna, and Tsumugi: *Fangirl* KYA!~ I ship it!~

Kokichi: *Pulls away* Did you like that, Saihara~chan?~

Shuichi: *Blushes and nods slightly* 

Kokichi: Yay!

Luna: Well, that's it for today, folks! Bye!

Kigome: I see you enjoyed yourself, Ouma~kun.

Kokichi: Yep~ I got to go on a date with Amami~chan and got to kiss him, twice, along with four more hot guys~ I couldn't be happier~

Kigome: *Smiles slightly* I see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I definitely fangirled while writing the kissing scenes. I can't help that I like yaoi! XD


	10. Are you horny?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, I'm alive! Sorry about the delay everyone! I think all of us know how school can be. The second I think, "Hey, you know what? I'm going to update today," I get homework that takes me so long to complete that by the time I finish, I don't have the energy to do anything else. I can't promise you frequent updates, but I'll try my best. Without further delay, please enjoy the update!

Luna: After two years, we have returned!

Mahiru: Its only been, like...three weeks at least.

Hiyoko: It feels like it was much longer than that, Big Sis.

Cyber: That's what she said, and yeah! I was getting impatient!

Kokichi: Me too!

Luna: I'm sorry, ok! TwT

Kigome: Shall we begin?

Luna: I don't see why not~ Ok, first up is a dare for Byakuya from @NerdyFox510.

Byakuya: Hopefully it won't be stupid.

Luna: They say, "I dare Byakuya to buy everyone whatever they want for a day."

Byakuya: I should not have gotten my hopes up. 

Luna: No worries, I'm pretty sure that nobody wants anything fr-

Kokichi, Cyber and Hiyoko: Candy please!

Luna: -om you....Of course...

Cyber: Hey, we had the same idea~

Kokichi: Yeah we did!

Hiyoko: Yep!

**Hiyoko Saionji, Kokichi Ouma, and Cyberrkicchi have all gotten a bit closer.**

Luna: Well...it's been a while since that happened...Anyway, Byakuya, get those three candy!

Byakuya: Tch...Fine. *Walks out of the door and comes back with a truck load of candy* Here.

Kokichi, Hiyoko, and Cyber: *Stares in amazement at the pile of candy* ...SO COOL! *They run over to the pile of candy*

Nagito: Oh, how cute~

Korekiyo: Beautiful~

Kigome: Please limit yourself, Ouma~sama. I do not want to hear you complain about a stomach ache later. 

Kirumi: As Kagamine~san said, Ouma~kun. Although, I will do my best to aid you if you get one anyway. 

Maki: That brat is hyper enough, anyway.

Mahiru: You too, Hiyoko~chan! 

Hiyoko and Kokichi: *Pout* Fine~ *Continue to eat the candy, but limit themselves*

Cyber: *Chuckles and happily eats the candy*

Luna: Don't think you're exempt from that, Cyber. Limit yourself.

Cyber: *Pouts* Ok, mom~

Luna: *Luna uses flirt* Save it for the bedroom~

Cyber: *Blushes and quickly turns back to the candy while eating it slower now*

Luna: Luna 1, Cyber 0~

Rantaro: *Keeping an eye on Kokichi* What's next?

Luna: Hm? Oh, right! Next is a truth for Shuichi that is also from @NerdyFox510.

Shuichi: O-Oh! Um...I'll do my best to answer!

Luna: *Smiles* Ok then~ They say *Smirk*, "Shuichi are you horny?"

Kokichi: *Whips his head around and giggles while smirking at Shuichi* Nishishi~

Everyone: *Looks at Shuichi*

Shuichi: *Blushing profusely* W...What?!

Luna: *Smiling innocently* Are you horny?

Shuichi: H-Huh!?

Luna, Cyber, and Kokichi: *Smirking* Are. You. Horny? 

Shuichi: *Blushing harder* I...Um...I...Y-Yes...Sometimes...

Kokichi: *Twinkling eyes* So that means Saihara~chan isn't as innocent as he appears!

Miu: *Drooling slightly*

Luna and Cyber: *Giggling* Aw~

Shuichi: Can we please move on?...

Luna: *Wipes a stray tear away* Yeah, ok. Ok~ Unfortunately, that's it for today.

Cyber: Aw, really? But this was so short. 

Luna: Yeah, I know, but I and the author both have school to worry about. Hopefully we'll have another update soon. Until then, bye~

Cyber: Aw...

Kokichi: So, Saihara~chan gets horny, huh?~

Saihara: S-Stop talking...

Kokichi: Nishishi~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so short. Thank you all for your patience. Again, I don't know when the next update will be, but I'll try my best to get it out soon. On a side note, I don't know if all of you know this, but I've created a series called "Kokichi Ouma's Nighttime Apologies." Basically, Kokichi does something that warrants an apology to the person that was Ouma's target (always a guy) and Kirumi forces him to apologies since she's his pretend mom. Kokichi apologizes to the person in his own special way (Meaning sexy stuff). The first story of the series is already out and it's a Kaito x Kokichi one. The next two will be Rantaro, then Korekiyo. The series takes place in a universe where everyone from Danganronpa 1, 2, and V3 go to the same school. They are all in a killing game, but everyone agreed not to kill anyone and so Monokuma just lays around doing nothing. If any of you want me to do a pairing then don't hesitate to ask me. If you could also provide a reason for why Kokichi needs to apologize to the character you pick, that would be a great help. Anyway, thanks for reading! :3


	11. Maki Gets Executed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, school can be a real bitch. Anyway, please enjoy! :3

Luna: *Yawns* Well, I guess it's about time I updated this. Sorry about that!

Cyber: *Squeezes Luna in a bear hug* I'VE BEEN SO BORED!!!

Luna: *Trying to breathe* Ack! C-Cyber, please! I-I can't breathe!

Cyber: *Lets go* Oops! Sorry~

Luna: *Panting* No...Problem...*Coughs* Anyway, lets just get to what you have all been waiting for! This first dare is from @Mafumuffin021 OG in Wattpad and it says, "I dare Kokichi and Nagito to kiss and date each other until their significant others, the people that likes them, gets jealous." Oohh~

Nagito: *Blushes slightly* Oh my~

Kokichi: *Giggles* Nishishi~ Well, Nagito~chan? Do you want a kiss?

Nagito: *Blushes while chuckling* I mean, if it doesn't repulse you.

Kokichi: *Grabs Nagito's shirt collar and pulls him down* It doesn't~ *Kisses Nagito passionately*

Nagito: *Moans slightly* Mmph~

Hajime, Shuichi, Rantaro, Kaito, and Kiibo: *Blush slightly*...

Izuru: *Raises an eyebrow*...

Korekiyo: *Muttering to himself about how "Beautiful" the two are*

Cyber, Tsumugi, and Luna: *Fangirling in the background with nosebleeds* X3

Miu: *Fainted*

Kokichi and Nagito: *Pull away and smile at each other*

Kokichi: Wow~ Nagito~chan is such a bad kisser~

Nagito: *Chuckles* I'm sorry about that. I think you're a good kisser, though. 

Kokichi: I was lying~ Nagito~chan is a pretty good kisser~

Nagito: Oh, well than thank you for the compliment.

Kokichi: No problem~

Luna: *Cleaning up her nosebleed* Well, thank you for that wonderful performance you two.

Kokichi: Guess we're dating now, huh Nagito~chan?

Nagito: I guess so.

**Nagito Komaeda and Kokichi Ouma have gotten a bit closer**

Luna: Wow, THAT hasn't happen for a while.

*After a few hours of Nagito and Kokichi dating and the boys that have feelings for one or both of them getting jealous*

Luna: Ok, as sad as I am to say it, you two can stop dating now.

Kokichi: Aw~ Fine~

Nagito: *Chuckles* That was fun.

Cyber: *Cleaning up her nosebleed* If I bleed anymore, I'll pass out.

Luna: Yeah~ Anyway, this next dare is, again, from @Mafumuffin021 OG in Wattpad, and it's one that Kokichi, and Maki haters, may like~

Kokichi: Oh?~

Maki: What?

Luna: The dare says, "I dare Kokichi to plan out an execution for Maki."

Kokichi: *Grins evilly and takes a piece of paper and a pen that was offered to him by Junko*

Maki: Oh god...

Luna: And the second part of that dare (which was technically a dare by itself) says, "I dare Monokuma or Junko to carry out that execution."

Junko: *Overexcited* OH YEAH!

Monokuma: Upupu~ This'll be _fun._

Maki: Double oh god...

Kokichi: *Finishes and gives his plans to Junko to review*

Junko: *Looks them over* Hm....Yep yep! This will be fun! *Cutesy voice* Don't you agree, Monokuma?~

Monokuma: *Nods* Yep~ Well then, now the time that we've all been waiting for! IIIIIITTTT'SS PUNISHMENT TIME!

*Ropes wrap around Maki's body and pull her into a empty room as she and Kaito reach out for each other. She is showed tied to a chair with her hands behind her back*

**~Assassination Interrogation~**

*As she is tied to the chair, a bunch of Monokuma's appear and surround her. All of them are dressed as cops or gang members and have weapons consisting of swords, knives, guns, and shuriken. All at once they start to rush towards her while she stares at them blankly. One Monokuma drops its knife and Maki uses her skills and manages to grab the knife and cut herself free. She then starts to kill each and every one of the Monokumas. However, when she only as a few left, more Monokumas come in and rush her. She tries her best to defend herself, but there are too many and some manage to injure her. Eventually, one gunshot enters her stomach and she loses her balance and falls to her knees. As she sees the Monokuma's quickly approaching her, she just closes her eyes and waits and the camera pans up to the ceiling. Eventually, the camera pans to the faces of the triumphant Monokuma's and then slowly pans to Maki's outstretched arm in a pool of blood*

Everyone but Kokichi, Monokuma, and Junko: ...

Kokichi: *Smirking* Huh~ Didn't think it would turn out so good~

Junko: *Happy* That was so NOT boring!

Monokuma: Upupu~

Kaito: M-Maki roll...

Luna: Uh...Don't worry. She'll be back in the next chapter. Um...So anyway, I think we'll end it here! See you next time!

Kigome: That was...quite brutal, Kokichi~sama. 

Kokichi: Thanks~


	12. Halloween Special!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Since today is Halloween, I'm only doing Halloween themed truths and dares. So, I'll be going out of order. Don't worry, in the next chapter we'll get right back on schedule, but until then, enjoy the Halloween Special!  
> P.s. I'll fix any spelling mistakes later.

*Scary godmother music plays in the background*

Luna: Happy Halloween everyone! *Dressed up as a cat girl maid (fun fact, this was what I dressed up as for Halloween when I was in eighth grade* 

Kokichi: Aw! No one told me we could dress up! *Pouts*

Cyber: *Dressed as Umbreon* I would have thought it was obvious.

Tsumugi: I have a lot of costumes if you want to dress up in them, Ouma~kun!

Kokichi: *Giggles* Oh, thanks~

Luna: Don't change yet! We'll get to that in a minute, but today we have a truth and a dare. The best part is that they're Halloween themed!

Cyber: Cool!

Luna: Mmhmm~ So without further delay, let's get to it. First is a truth for everyone! It's from @Creature_of_the_Void, who asks, "What is everyone's greatest fear?" For me, that would be thunder and lightning! Thunder is the worse of the two for me.

Cyber: While I'm afraid of clowns and spiders, my worst fear is being forgotten by my loved ones...

Monokuma: Just being a regular bear that no one cares about!

Junko: Being bored for the rest of my life *depressed*.

Makoto: C-Clowns...

Kirigiri: Fire...Specifically uncontrolled fire.

Byakuya: I believe getting murdered by a certain someone would be my greatest fear.

Toko: L-Losing control to Sho permanently... *Sneezes*

Genocider Sho: Master being killed by anyone but me~

Byakuya: *Shivers* Ugh...

Yasuhiro: Black cats! They are bad news!

Kigome: That's a misplaced fear. Black cats are known as bad omens by multiple societies, yes, but they are also seen as good omens by other societies. The truth of the matter is that a black cat is the same as any other cat, the only difference being its black coat. Personally, I find them to be rather mesmerizing and beautiful. 

Yasuhiro: W-Wait, seriously!? A-Are you a witch!?

Kigome: What?

Luna: Guys, this is interesting, but if you hadn't noticed, there are other people that need to answer.

Yasuhiro: Oh, yeah...Sorry.

Kigome: *Bows respectfully* My apologies.

Luna: Thanks. Anyway, keep going.

Mukuro: Losing my sister.

Leon: Uh...Having to play baseball for the rest of my life.

Sayaka: People hating me and my music. (Sayaka haters: Too late.)

Chihiro: Um...people I don't trust finding out...my secret...Also clowns.

Mondo: Having my brother's spirit think I'm worthless.

Taka: Disorder and chaos!

Celeste: Hm...Losing at gambling.

Hifumi: Having my 2D collection be destroyed!

Sakura: Being unable to protect my friends.

Hina: Losing Sakura...again...

Luna: Next class!

Monomi: I-I'm afraid of bugs.

Izuru: I'm not afraid of anything.

Luna: That's actually believable.

Hinata: Nagito.

Nagito: *Pouts* Hajime!

Hinata: *Sighs* Only sometimes, though.

Chiaki: My game freezing when I'm about to beat the final boss.

Nagito: Hope being completely wiped away from existence...

Teruteru: Burning the food!

Twogami: Having no food.

Mahiru: My camera breaking when I find the perfect shot.

Peko: Fuyuhiko~sama getting injured.

Fuyuhiko: Peko gettin' hurt.

Hiyoko: Big sis saying she hates me!

Mikan: M-Messing up in surgery and killing someone by mistake.

Ibuki: Everyone hating Ibuki...

Nekomaru: Having harmed my comrades by mistake.

Gundham: The dark devas of destruction getting killed.

Sonia: That is the same fear I have. Tanaka loves those hamsters, and I don't want to see him sad.

Akane: No meat!

Soda: Sonia~san and Gundham ending up together.

Tsukiyo: *Murmurs* My...parents...

Mizuki: Losing my necklace... *She is wearing a cross necklace*

Luna: Final class!

Monokubs: Papa's Punishments!

Kaede: Not being able to play the piano...

Shuichi: Judgmental stares...

Kokichi: Hm~ I don't know~ *Whispers* being alone...

Rantaro: Something bad happening to one of my sisters (or Kokichi).

Tsumugi: My cosplays being ripped apart.

Ryoma: Getting arrested again.

Kirumi: Not doing a good job as a maid.

Angie: Atua not speaking to Angie!

Tenko: Himiko saying she hates Tenko, and Himiko being hurt by a degenerate male!

Himiko: My magic not working.

Korekiyo: My sister's disapproval

Miu: Not being the number one genius in the world!

Gonta: Gonta scared to hurt Gonta's bug friends!

Kaito: Something bad happening to Maki Roll!

Maki: Tch...*Blushes* Something bad happening to Kaito...

Kiibo: Water.

Kigome: Losing control...*Whispers* and hurting the people I care for...

Ruken: Losing Gome'...She is my only friend after all... *Shaky chuckle*

Kigome: *Looks at Ruken with sympathy* Haruko~kun...

Ruken: *Wipes his eyes* Don't worry, Gome', I'm fine. It's not like it'll ever happen, anyway...*Whispers* I hope...

Kigome: If you say so...

Luna: And that's it for the truth. Now onto the dare! This is from @LemonSuzuki and they say, "Since Halloween is coming up, everyone dress in a Halloween costume! Here's the twist though, you can't choose your costume yourself, someone has to choose for you." Luckily enough, me and Cyber already decided the other's costume. She made me dress up as a neko maid, and I made her dress up as an Umbreon. Anyway, we'll be using Tsumugi's costume chest. If you could all write your names down on these pieces of paper *passes everyone a piece of paper* I will run them through a generator and whoever you're grouped with will be the one to decide your costume and vice versa. Now, write!

*A few minutes later*

Luna: Ok, that's done. Everyone has their costumes on, so lets see what they are.

Monokuma: *Dressed as a dog* I liked being a bear, but I guess I'll settle for a dog~ *Costume chosen by Kirigiri*

Junko: *Dressed as the Evil Queen from Snow White* Bow before me, peasants! *Costume chosen by Angie*

Makoto: *Dressed as a kitty* *Blushes* I look ridiculous... *Costume chosen by Ibuki*

Luna: Oh, stop it~ You look adorable~

Makoto: *Blushes harder* Ugh...

Mukuro: *Dressed as a bodyguard* I suppose this is fine... *Costume chosen by Fuyuhiko* 

Kirigiri: *Dressed as Sherlock Holmes* I wasn't expecting this. *Costume chosen by Monokuma*

Byakuya: *Dressed as Claude from Black Butler* Why am I dressed as a butler?

Genocider Sho: *Dressed as May from Pokémon* I think you look hot, master! *Costume chosen by Chiaki* Oh crap, she's coming back- *Sneezes*

Toko: *Blinks and looks down at herself* What?

Akane: Chiaki dressed Genocider up in a May costume and I just decided that you can where it too since it would be a hassle to make you change into something else. Speaking of which, whisper to me what I should dress as and I'll go change.

Toko: Oh! *Costume chosen by Akane as well* Um...Ok *Whispers a costume idea into Akane's ear*

Akane: *Nods and goes to change*

Sayaka: *Dressed as a feudal swordswoman* This is actually a pretty great costume! *Costume chosen by Peko*

Leon: *Dressed up as a soccer goalie* Ok...better than a baseball player, I guess… *Costume chosen by Tsukiyo*

Chihiro: *Dressed as a magical girl* *Blushing* Um...Ok... *Costume chosen by Hina*

Hina: *Giggles* So cute~

Mondo: *Dressed as Ichigo from Bleach* Uh...What the hell? *Costume chosen by Hifumi*

Taka: *Dressed as a compass* I understand why I'm dressed like this... *Costume chosen by Nagito*

Hifumi: *Dressed as a Bidoof* Why this? *Costume chosen by Mondo*

Celeste: *Dressed as a gothic goddess* This is acceptable. *Costume chosen by Nekomaru*

Sakura: *Dressed as King from One Punch Man* Interesting...I assume he is strong. *Costume chosen by Hiyoko*

Hiyoko: *Chuckles* Sure~

Hina: *Dressed as a mermaid* What a cute costume! *Costume chosen by Chihiro*

Yasuhiro: *Dressed as a ghost (yes, the sheet)* I guess I got off easy… *Costume chosen by Kigome*

Monomi: *Dressed up as Princess Celestia* Yay! I'm a princess and an alicorn! *Costume chosen by Kiibo*

Izuru: *Dressed as Sebastian from Black Butler* I'm dressed like this...why? *Costume chosen by Luna*

Luna: Because it looks good on you! I got to choose your costume since you don't have a partner.

Izuru: Fine...

Hinata: *Dressed as a prince* At least you aren't dressed like a prince. *Costume chosen by Rantaro*

Chiaki: *Dressed as an Eevee* I like this costume. *Costume chosen by Genocider Sho*

Nagito: *Dressed as a prison guard* I think I like my costume, too. *Costume chosen by Taka*

Teruteru: *Dressed as Gordon Ramsay* Hello ladies~ *Costume chosen by Soda*

Twogami: *Dressed as Hifumi* How revolting... *Costume chosen by Byakuya*

Mahiru: *Dressed as Tenko* We pretty much switched clothes. *Costume chosen by Tenko*

Peko: *Dressed as Aphrodite* What an...odd choice? *Costume chosen by Sayaka*

Fuyuhiko: *Dressed as a general for the army* I guess this will do... *Costume chosen by Mukuro*

Hiyoko: *Dresses as a fairy princess* I like this costume~ *Costume chosen by Sakura* 

Mikan: *Dressed as a sexy nurse* W-Why me! *costume chosen by Miu*

Ibuki: *Dressed as a cowgirl* Where is Ibuki's horse! *Costume chosen by Makoto* 

Nekomaru: *Dressed as a butler* Uh...Ok?! *Costume chosen by Celeste*

Gundham: *Dressed as Tatsumi from Akame ga kill* Why do I feel like an angel? *Costume chosen by Maki*

Sonia: *Dressed as Cinderella* Ah~ What a wonderful costume~ *Costume chosen by Shuichi* 

Akane: *Comes out of the changing room dressed as a school teacher* Class is in session!

Soda: *Dressed as an idiot sandwich* I really should have seen this coming... *Costume chosen by Teruteru*

Tsukiyo: *Dressed as Jesus* I hate you so fucking much. As soon as I can, I’m taking this damn thing off. *Costume chosen by Leon.*

Mizuki: *Dressed as a nun* I like this costume. Thank you, Kokichi~kun. *Costume chosen by Kokichi*

Luna: Final class!

Monokubs: *Dressed as puppies* Yay! We're mini versions of daddy/dad/father!

Kaede: *Dressed as a ladybug* How sweet. *Costume chosen by Gonta* 

Shuichi: *Dressed as Watson* I guess this is ok? *Costume chosen by Sonia* 

Kokichi: *Dressed as an angel* I would have expected to be dressed as a devil, but I’ll take it~ *Costume chosen by Mizuki*

Everyone from V3 except Rantaro: So would we...

Rantaro: *Dressed as Sonic the Hedgehog* I don't get it. *Costume chosen by Hinata*

Tsumugi: *Dressed as a maid* Kinda simple, but ok. *Costume chosen by Korekiyo* 

Ryoma: *Dressed as the cat from Persona 5* Of course I'm the cat... *Costume chosen by Kirumi*

Kirumi: *Dressed as a schoolgirl* I thought it suit you. *Costume chosen by Ryoma*

Angie: *Dressed as a slutty nun* Atua disapproves greatly of this choice! *Costume chosen by Junko*

Tenko: *Dressed as Mahiru* So, how doe Tenko take pictures with this? *Costume chosen by Mahiru* 

Himiko: *Dressed as the Dark Magician (from Yugioh)* Nyeh, I like this costume. *Costume chosen by Ruken*

Korekiyo: *Dressed as Nico from Nanbaka* I suddenly feel very childish and cute. *Costume chosen by Tsumugi*

Miu: *Dressed as a regular nurse* Booorrringg~ *Costume chosen by Mikan* 

Gonta: *Dressed as a bumble bee* Yay! Gonta is fond of this costume! *Costume chosen by Kaede*

Kaito: *Dressed as an astronaut* Thank Atua! *Costume chosen by the Monokubs* 

Maki: *Dressed as Akame from Akame ga kill* Of course... *Costume chosen by Gundham*

Kiibo: *Dressed as Leonardo from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles* I think this is fine. *Costume chosen by Monomi*

Kigome: *Dressed as a witch (a cute one)* I’m not a witch, Yasuhiro~kun. *Costume chosen by Yasuhiro*

Yasuhiro: That’s what they all say!

Ruken: *Dressed as a meatball sub* Ok, first of all, BEST. COSTUME. EVER! Second of all, I’m hungry. Third of all, you look great as a witch, ‘Gome. Really pretty. And fourth of all, **I feel like I’ve gotten closer to Himiko.**

Luna: Oh god damnit...Well, that's it for the Halloween special! Let's go trick or treat! Goodbye everyone!

Everyone: Happy Halloween!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. Happy Halloween!


	13. No lies!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for being gone so long! School is such a pain in the neck TwT  
> Anyway, winter break starts for me on Thursday, so when that happens, be prepared for (hopefully) daily updates until January 4th. Anyways, please enjoy the chapter!

Luna: *Slides to the living with bedhead and a triumphant look on her face* I LIVE!

Kokichi: Oh, were you gone? We hadn't noticed~ *Playing Uno with Kigome, Nagito, Mizuki, and Cyber*

Cyber: *Throws her cards in the air and runs to Luna, ignoring the fact that she effectively disqualified herself from the Uno game* BESTIE! 

Luna: *Catches Cyber in a hug before she tackles her* We're besties? Also, hi!

Cyber: *Snorts* Uh, of course we are~ We bond over basically everything in this book.

Luna: Uh...Oh yeah~ Oops, I plum forgot.

Kigome: Pardon-

Mizuki: Ah! Uno out! It seems the lord was with me on this day!

Kokichi: Aw man~ So unfair~

Nagito: Congratulations on your win, Mizuki~chan. 

Kigome: *Looks at Mizuki* Ah, yes. Good game. *Looks back at Luna* As I was saying, pardon me, but-

Miu: WHERE THE FUCK YOU BEEN, LUNY-BIMBO!?

Kigome: ...Yes. Where have you been, Luna~san. 

Luna: Oh, I've been dealing with school. Unfortunately, it can be such a pain in the- *looks at Angie and Tenko*...hea- *looks at Rantaro*...butt. 

Angie: *Tilts her head with a cat-like smile* Nyaha~ What did you look at us for?

Rantaro: I wonder?

Tenko: *Blushes* Uh, maybe she was just trying to spare us from trauma or something. So considerate!~

Luna: ...Y-Yeah, exactly~... Uh...Should I just start with the truths and-

Everyone: *Some sound a bit annoyed* Yes.

Luna: Well, jeez, fine! Ok, first up we have a dare from @KiwiKat_Writes, and it's for Kokichi.

Kokichi: Oh~ For me?~

Luna: *Nods* Mhm~ The dare says, "You can't lie for 3 chapters."

Everyone from V3 except Kokichi (obviously), Ruken (eating a sandwich), and Kigome: Oh thank God/goodness/Atua.

Kokichi: *Pouts* Well, that isn't fun~

Luna: Well, too bad. Now you have a truth from the same person, who asks, "Do you have a crush on anyone?" And remember, you have to tell the truth.

Kokichi: *Pouts* Yeah yeah~ *Smirks* Ok, I've got crushes on the following boys cause-I'm-gay: Naegi~chan, Togami~chan, Izuru~senpai, Hajime~chan, Nagito~chan, Yakuza~chan (Fuyuhiko), Gundham~chan because he's kind of hot, and basically all the guys from my class with Ryoma~chan and Haruko~chan being the only exceptions. I would have said Fujisaki~chan too, but he's more of a friend since we're both, in a way, traps~

Everyone: ...

All the guys who Kokichi said he had a crush on (and Chihiro) accept Korekiyo, Byakuya, Izuru, Gonta and Nagito: *Blushes harshly* W-What?..

Byakuya: Tch... *Blushes slightly*

Korekiyo: Oh~ I see~

Izuru: ...

Gonta: Gonta not understand what Kokichi means?

Tsumugi: D-Don't worry about it, Gonta...

Nagito: Ah~ To be chosen as an object of attraction by someone so full of hope~ My luck truly is the stuff of legends~

Kokichi: Anyway~ Can we move on? I'm getting bored~

Luna: *Cleaning her nosebleed* Yes, of course. *Clears throat* This last one is a truth for Kiibo~

Kiibo: *Still blushing a bit* Oh, um. Yes?

Luna: Well, it's from Cyber, so I'll let her (forgot if you told me your gender) tell you.

Cyber: Why thank you, Luna. So, Kiibo, what are your thoughts on Detroit: Become Human.

Kiibo: Um...I'm afraid I don't know what that is...

Cyber and Luna: You don't?!

Kiibo: *Shakes his head* I have no idea what you're talking about.

Luna: Well...crap...

Cyber: What do we do now?

Luna: We can just...pretend he said he likes it.

Cyber: Agreed.

Luna: Ok, that's it for today, guys. You can all go back to what you were doing.

Everyone: Ok. *Goes back to what they were doing before*

Luna: *Whispers to Cyber* So, you gonna tell him or should I?

Cyber: *Whispers back* You can do it. I'll watch from here.

Luna: *Nods and walks over to Kiyo* Hey, Korekiyo?

Korekiyo: Hm? *Looks at Luna* Ah, Luna~san. Was there something you needed?

Luna: *Smiles innocently and nods* Yep. You actually have a dare, and I think you'll like it~

Korekiyo: Oh? Please tell me. 

Luna: It's from Cyber, and she dares you to, and I quote, "grab Kokichi's thigh when no one is looking just to see his reaction-" So, go get him, Champ~

Korekiyo: *Tilts his head thoughtfully and looks over at an unsuspecting Ouma, smirking in appreciation of his physique* Ok then. If you insist. *He walks over Kokichi silently and calmly, then grabs the smaller male's thigh*

Kokichi: *Blushes* Gah! The hell!? *Looks at Korekiyo and immediately puts up a cheery attitude* Oh, Korekiyo~chan~ I didn't think you'd be so bold~

Korekiyo: *Caresses Kokichi's cheek* There are many things you don't know about me~ Shall I demonstrate? *Suddenly feels two separate dark auras behind him* Hm? *He tilts his head over his shoulder to see* Ah, hello you two.

Rantaro and Kigome: *Glaring daggers at Korekiyo* Explain yourself. Now.

Korekiyo: Ah, you see-

Luna: *Stands in front of Korekiyo* WOAH WOAH WOAH, calm down you two. It was just a dare from Cyber.

Kokichi: Ah? So he was dared to touch my thigh and them offer to show me something I didn't know about him, which was most likely something sexual?

Luna: *Confuse* Wait, what? No, he was only supposed to touch your thigh... *Gains a dark aura as she glares at Korekiyo like Kigome and Rantaro* Kiyo...

Korekiyo: Ah, it seems I must be going now. Goodbye! *Runs away*

Luna, Kigome, and Rantaro: Get back here, coward! *Chase after him*

Cyber: *Walks next to Kokichi* He tried to do more, didn't he.

Kokichi: Yep.

Cyber: Did you like it?

Kokichi: *Smirks at Cyber* Figure it out~

Cyber: ...*Nosebleeds slightly* Sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm really sorry for the late updates. Now, I have a special announcement to make!  
> From the period of December 20th to December 24th, I request that truths and dares be holiday/Christmas themed. This is because I will be having a Christmas special on December 25th (AKA Christmas day). I'm excited for it and I hope you all will be as well! :3


	14. Reviewing A Great Fanfiction!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read the notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, this is the last day I will be accepting any Christmas/Holiday themed truths or dares. If you have any of these truths or dares to give, I'd appreciate it! I want to make this Christmas special enjoyable for you all! I must warn you to be patient, though, because while the Christmas special will absolutely be uploaded on Christmas (tomorrow for me), it may come out later in the day depending on the amount of time it takes me to write them. I plan on waking up especially early so that I can get a head start in writing. With that, please enjoy the chapter.

Luna: Hey! It's Christmas Eve!

Cyber: I know! I'm so excited for tomorrow!

Luna: Yep!

Mizuki: Are we going to be doing a Christmas special?

Luna: Of course we are! :3

Angie: Ah! So it is as Atua says! Nyaha!

Himiko: Nyeh, Atua is amazing.

Tenko: *Pouts* So unfair.

Kokichi: Somebody's jealous~

Tenko: Quiet, you degenerate male!

Kigome: *Gets in-between Kokichi and Tenko* That is enough. Luna~san, please continue.

Luna: Of course, thank you Kigome~ Anyway, lets get to some truths and dares, shall we?

Kokichi: Yippee!

Luna: *Chuckles* Ok~ So, there is only going to be one truth and one dare today because if I do the third dare from this person, it's going to mess up the Christmas special. I want everyone to stay the way they are for it! So, without further delay, the dare is from @cutiepie1234owo, who says, "I dare everyone to read a book called 'sex monster' by Yaniujin." OMG I love that fanfic!

Kigome: What is it about?

Luna: Long version or short version?

Tsukiyo: Short. Nobody wants to be here for an hour listening to your fangirl bullshit.

Luna: Rude! Fine, short version it is. Basically, Kokichi has sex with multiple guys.

Kokichi: Really~ :)

Kigome: Oh my.

Everyone but Izuru and Mizuki: Who?!

Luna: A lot. Just read it and find out.

Everyone: *Read the story*

~3 hours later~

Everyone but Luna, Cyber, the people in the relationship tags, Korekiyo, Mizuki, Kigome, and Kokichi: What the fuck (Angie: Atua)!?

Izuru: ...*Has a microscopic smirk*

Nagito: Wow, so not only am I friends with someone so hopeful, but I also got to have sex with him and even someone as hopeful as Kamakura~kun, too. How lucky~ *Drooling just a bit*

Hajime: *Blushing* I...Wha...W-Why...

Makoto: *Blush* M-Me and...O-Ouma~kun?! And, T-Togami~kun and I...With Ouma~kun. *Blushes harder*

Byakuya: *Byakuya Togami.EXE has crashed*

Fuyuhiko: I'm...scared to know what my chapter will be like...

Kaito: Same, man...

Shuichi: Oh....Oh dear...

Rantaro: *Chuckles nervously* Oh jeez...

Korekiyo: Kekeke~ My my~

Mizuki: *Blushing slightly* Oh my, how unholy...

Kigome: *Blinks*...Oh my.

Kokichi: Nishishi~ I really get around~

Miu: Pretty sure you ain't suppose to be happy about that, you little shit!

Kokichi: But you seem to be pretty happy, what with being shipped with Pekoyama~Chan~

Miu: *Blushes* S-Shut up, Cockichi!

Kokichi: *Stick his tongue out at her*

Miu: Why you little-

Peko: Erm, please stop. 

Kokichi: *Pouts* Fine~

Luna: This is a better reaction than I could have hoped.

Cyber: Same~

Luna: Ok, lets get to the truth, shall we everyone!

Everyone: Please.

Luna: *Chuckles* Ok, so this truth is from the same person as the dare, and it's for Nagito~

Nagito: *Blinks* Hm? Me? Garbage like me has actually received a truth?

Luna: Yep...and...*Serious* You don't have to answer it if you don't want to. It could bring back some...bad memories...

Nagito: *Tilts his head* Whatever do you mean?

Luna: What I mean is that the truth is this. "Are you scared to go on a plane since that accident with your dead parents."

Everyone (Somehow even Junko and Monokuma) but Nagito and Kokichi: *Quiet*

Nagito: ...

Kokichi: *Tilts his head* Uh...Nagito~chan? Not that I care, but are you, like...ok?

Nagito: ...*Snaps back to reality* Hm? Oh, yes! I'm fine! My answer to the truth is yes. You could say I'm afraid to go back on a plane after...that.

Kokichi: ...Well, no use pouting about it! Lets play a game!

Nagito: Oh, what game?

Kokichi: The come-with-me-to-get-the-cookies-off-the-top-shelf game!

Kigome: Ouma~sama, you shouldn't spoil your appetite. 

Kokichi: Don't be a party pooper, Kigome~chan! Come with us! *Climbs onto Nagito's back*

Nagito: *Willingly piggybacks Kokichi into the kitchen*

Kigome: *Sighs, but follows them into the kitchen anyway*

Everyone: ...

Kaito: I'm...Not the only one that saw that, right?

Kaede: Do you mean seeing Ouma~kun comforting Nagito~kun? No, I saw it too. 

Rantaro: It makes sense. Kokichi can be nice when he wants to be.

Miu: Really?

Rantaro: *Nods* There was this one time when I lost the bracelet one of my little sisters gave me so I went to look for it, and when he found out what I was doing, he helped me. It was in one of the empty classrooms and he's the one that found it. He gave it to me, said bye, and left.

Mizuki: Aw~ How sweet~

Maki: And weird...

Luna: ...Well, that's it for today. See ya, everyone!

Ruken: Do you think they'd be mad if I went to get a sandwich?

Tsumugi: Do you ever stop eating, Haruko~kun?

Ruken: Hey! I just like eating, that's all!

Tsumugi: *Sweatdrops* Ok...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, this is the last day I can accept holiday dares, since I need to write the Christmas special tomorrow. If you are unable to get them to me today, then 3:00 AM tomorrow morning is the latest I can accept them. See you tomorrow, everyone :3


	15. Danganronpa Christmas Special!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone! As promised, I bring you...  
> THE DANGANRONPA CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!

*Christmas music plays in the background. The whole school is covered with Christmas lights and Christmas decorations. 12 plates of multiple double chocolate chip cookies are in the Cafeteria, and so are all of the students along with Monokuma, the Monokubs, Monophanie, Luna and Cyber. A large Christmas tree with presents underneath is in the middle of the Cafeteria. Everyone is just talking amongst themselves and having a good time*

Luna: Wait, hold on, I want to invite two more people as a special Christmas gift! Everyone, please welcome @Creature_Of_The_Void and @Yaniujin!

Creature: Sup.

Yani: Uh, Hi! Are you sure it's ok to be here?

Luna: *Hugs Yani (short for Yaniujin)* Oh, you've always been welcome. *Squishes Yani's cheeks* You're just to cute to say no to~

Yani: *Blushes* Thank you.

Creature and Tsukiyo: *Groan* Ugh, affection.

Luna: *Tries to hug Creature (Short for Creature_Of_The_Void)* 

Creature: *Pushes her away* Nope.

Luna: Damn. Everyone, this unaffectionate asshole is my older brother.

Creature: And this oversensitive bitch is my little sister.

Luna: *Glares* Who you calling a bitch, you bastard?!

Creature: *Glares back* You, ya two-bit writer!

Luna: *Presses her forehead against Creature's forehead aggressively* What was that, you ignorant jerk!?

Creature: *Presses back just as aggressively* You heard me, you little shit!

Luna and Creature: *Doing that anime thing where those two lightning wires connect to show that they are fighting*

Maki: So...I guess they hate each other.

Luna and Creature: *Stop fighting and stand beside each other like nothing happened*

Creature: *Raises an eyebrow* What? We don't hate each other

Luna: *Blinks at Maki in confusion* We love each other. We are siblings, after all.

Tenko: B-But you two were just fighting!?

Creature: We're siblings. We do that. Doesn't mean we hate each other.

Luna: We just get on each others nerves once in a while. It's completely normal.

Everyone: *With various levels of confusion* How is that normal?!

Luna: Anyway, how about we get a move on with this thing?

Creature: That would be nice.

Yani: I'm kind of excited.

Cyber: So am I! I'm glad that Luna allows me to stay!

Luna: You two can stay as well, if you want.

Creature: Meh. Not really my thing. Maybe later.

Yani: I'd be honored to be a part of this, but I have my own fanfictions to write, so I'll try to pop in every once and a while.

Luna: *Pouts* Aw, fine. Well then, how's about we get started?

Cyber: Yeah!

Luna: Ok. The first one is a truth for Kigome. It isn't exactly holiday related, but I'll pretend it is. 

Kigome: For me? Very well, then. I'll do my best to answer it.

Luna: Ok. It's from @Silverheart157 who says/asks, "In some shows, psychics are able to lift and move things with their mind. I was wondering if you’re able to do that, or if it’s just mind reading and seeing the future."

Kigome: Ah, I see. It's complicated. In a way, yes, I am able to lift things with my mind. However, this is only when my emotions get out of control. It is why I keep an emotionless interior and exterior about me. While I can lift object if my emotions go uncontrolled, it is just as likely that I will break and shatter things. I could also mistakenly hurt someone if this happens, so I tend to leave myself as an empty void of emotionlessness. 

Everyone: ...

Luna: Wow...

Creature: That was...

Cyber: Really...

Yaniujin: Deep...

Kokichi: ...You could do that the whole time and never told me?! *Stares at Kigome with twinkling eyes* That is SO COOL!

Nagito: *Swirling eyes* The amount of hope and patience it must take to not only hold emotions back from the outside, but the inside as well. Spectacular...

Hinata: Oh jeez.

Chiaki: I've got it. *Squishes Nagito's cheeks* Stop.

Nagito: *Muffled because of his squished cheeks* Ok.

Yasuhiro: S-So she IS a witch!?

Makoto: No, Hagakure~kun. She isn't. 

Yasuhiro: Oh.

Kaito: *Hiding behind Maki* I didn't know she could do that.

Maki: *Rolls her eyes* Get a hold of yourself, idiot. She isn't going to hurt you. At least no on purpose. 

Tsumugi: B-But what if she loses control?

Luna: *Under her breath* You legit had sex with her in the six chapter to 'comfort' her after Kokichi's (and Kaito's) death. Then you killed Ruken, which only made things worse. 

Tsumugi: Hm, what was that?

Luna: *Innocent* Nothing~

Creature: You said something perverted again, didn't you?

Luna: *Dramatic and obviously fake gasp* Dearest brother! You wound me so~

Creature: *Facepalms* Stop it.

Tenko: *Gets in between Luna and Creature* Stay away from her, you degenerate male! I will not let any man near a girl, regardless of their relation!

Creature: ...What?

Luna: Hardcore feminist.

Creature: Ah. I see. 

Ruken: Wow, 'Gome! I mean, I knew you could read minds because tacos, and I knew about the whole lifting-things-when-you-lose-control-of-your-emotions thing since I got your motive video, but I had no idea that you could read the future, too.

Kigome: *Smiles slightly* There are many things you don't know about me, Haruko~kun.

Miu: *Shouts in the background* Get a room you two!

Kigome: *Stares blankly at Miu* Whatever do you mean Iruma~san.

Ruken: I've already got a room, though.

Miu: Uh...Tch, virgins.

Luna: Alright, lets move on, alright. Next up, we have a dare and it's for me. It's from @Yaniujin, who says-

Yani: Wait!

Luna: Hm?

Yani: *Whispers her dare into Luna's ear*

Luna: *Smiles like an evil mastermind* You wicked genius~

Yani: *Smirks and winks* Learned from the best.

Creature: Oh no...

Luna: I'll be right back, everyone~ *Walks into a room*

Cyber: What's going on?

Yani: You'll see~

Creature: Please no...

Luna: *Comes back with a mistletoe and sneaks up behind Kaito and Kokichi*

Creature: Oh god, she's seriously doing it...

Luna: *Places the mistletoe above Kokichi's head and close to the top of Kaito's head because of size differences (Kokichi: 5'3, Luna: 5'7-5'8, Kaito: 6'0)* Kaito, Kokichi?

Kaito and Kokichi: *Look at Luna* ?

Luna: *Smirks* Look up.

Kokichi and Kaito: *Look up and see that they're, technically, under a mistletoe*

Kaito: *Blushes profusely* What the!-

Kokichi: *Smiles and mischievously looks at Kaito* What? Scared of a little kiss, Momota~chan?~

Kaito: N-No!

Kokichi: *Points at his lips and closes his eyes* Then lay one on me~

Kaito: *Blushed harder and looked to see everyone looking at him, some (Miu, Korekiyo, Luna, Yani, and Cyber) with smirks on their faces* F...F-Fine! *Kisses Kokichi for a second then pulls away*

Kokichi: *Tilts his head in disappointment* That's all, Momota~chan?

Kaito: *Blushes and goes to hide behind Maki*

Maki: *Rolls her eyes but has a small blush* Tch.

Kokichi: Nishishi~

Luna: That was fun to watch. Anyway, these next dares are for both Kokichi and Tsumugi.

Tsumugi: Oh- One is for me?

Kokichi: What are they?

Luna: They're from @Yaniujin and she says, if I may quote, "I dare Kokichi to wear a cute (sexy?) Santa costume to entice the guys for the night, preferably the girl's costume one. And Tsumugi, please do Kokichi's hair, he's already beauty but we need more."

Tsumugi: *Eyes are sparkling*

Kokichi: *Grasps Tsumugi's hands* Tsumugi~chan.

Tsumugi: *Grasps Kokichi's hands as well* I understand, Ouma~kun. Please follow me.

Kokichi: *Nods* Can we bring Kigome~chan?

Tsumugi: *Nods* Of course we can.

Kigome: *Follows the two as they walk into the dressing room*

Creature: This ought to be good...

~A few minutes later~

Tsumugi and Kigome: *Walk out of the dressing room*

Kigome: Tsumugi~san did a good job.

Tsumugi: *Nods* My best work yet.

Kigome and Tsumugi: Please come out now, Ouma~kun.

Ouma: *Walks out confidently, but a bit seductive*

Mostly all the guys: Woah...

Kokichi: *Is wearing a knee-length Santa dress with a hood*

(Something like this)

Kokichi: *He is also wearing his hair up with two braided pigtails tied with purple and white ribbons* So, how do I look.

Ruken: Huh...You know, he really pulls off that dress.

Tsukiyo: Hate to admit it, but yeah. *Under his breath* I wonder what Mizuki~chan would look like in that...

Mizuki: *Takes her eyes off of Ouma* Did you say something, Tsukiyo~kun? 

Tsukiyo: Nothin' you need to butt in about!

Mizuki: *Giggles* Ok~ 

Nagito: Ah~ Wearing something like that with no shame~

Kokichi: So~ Did I do a good job enticing people?~

Luna, Cyber, and Yani: *Have nosebleeds* Yes. Yes you did.

Kokichi: *Spins which causes the dress to fly up a bit to reveal candy cane-colored panties* Oh, Oopsie~

Half the guys: *Get nosebleeds*...

Cyber, Luna, and Yani: *Nosebleeds explode and pass out* 

Creature: Ugh...Fangirls.

~One hour later~

Luna: Ok, lets move on! 

Cyber: Thanks for cleaning up our nosebleeds when you woke up.

Yani: Yeah.

Luna: No prob, bob.

Kokichi: *Sitting on Kigome's lap* Nishishi~

Kigome: *Unfazed*

Luna: Well, anyway, these next few are from @Allo_Long. The first is a dare for Izuru, which says, "be expressive for one whole chapter. like. emotions and shit."

Izuru: Oh, I see... *Looks at Kigome* How do I do that.

Everyone else but Kigome, Mizuki, Kokichi, Maki and Nagito: *Face plants*

Maki: *Facepalms*

Kigome: No idea.

Izuru: Oh, right. 

Mizuki: *Smiles* No need to worry, Kamakura~kun! We will help.

Kokichi: Yeah!

Nagito: If trash like me can help, I will.

Kigome: I suppose I can help as well.

Izuru: Thanks...

~An hour and a half of emotion lessons later~

Izuru: *Puts on a happy face and voice* Hello everyone!

Everyone that wasn't helping with the emotion lessons: ...Wow...

Luna: You actually did it?

Kokichi: Yep!

Nagito: But it took a while.

Mizuki: He was not very expressive to begin with.

Kigome: I wasn't much help, obviously. I was mainly there for moral support.

Luna: Well, that's great! Anyway, moving on. Next is a truth for Makoto.

Makoto: Oh, me?

Luna: *Nods* it says, "why do people call you an egg boy?"

Makoto: Oh...That...I'm pretty sure it's because my last name has the word "egg" in it, or at least sounds like egg. 

Luna: Hm...Makes sense...Moving on! Next is a dare for Kyoko!

Kyoko: Me?

Luna: Yep~ It says, "drink some eggnog. the adult kind. the drunk kind. I want to see a drunk Kirigiri." Cyber, bring out the eggnog!

Cyber: *Places two cartons of eggnog on the table in front of Kyoko and a glass cup* Have at it.

Kyoko: *Shrugs and drinks it*

~After drinking both cartons~

Luna: Wow...I was not expecting this...This is amazing *recording*

Kyoko: *Holds Makoto's hand* Come with me, Naegi~kun. We must go investigate the body.

Makoto: *Blushing* U-Um...But, Kirigiri~san, no bodies have been discovered.

Kyoko: *Places Makoto's hand on her boob* I'm talking about my body.

Makoto: *Blushes harder*

Cyber: *Recording as well* This can't be real. 

Creature: *Facepalms* What the hell did I join?

Yani: *Recording* Something incredible.

Creature: Is that what you call it?

Yani, Cyber, and Luna: Yep!

Creature: I shouldn't have asked.

Luna: Ok, so, the creator of these dares and truth also wanted to give some love to the Trigger Happy Havoc cast.

THH cast: Thanks!

Luna: Ok, next up is a truth for everyone from @Silverheart157, who asks, "would anyone like to wear a Christmas sweater this year?" My answer is no. I hate sweaters.

Creature: I for one, wouldn't wear a Christmas sweater because I don't vibe with them.

Cyber: *Insert answer* 

Yani: *Insert answer*

Everyone else but Mizuki, Angie, Kokichi, Kigome, and Nagito: No.

Mizuki: I wouldn't mind.

Kigome: Neither would I. They're necessary sometimes.

Kokichi: I don't really care if I wear one or not~

Angie: Christmas sweaters can be quite divine~

Himiko: Oh, then I want to change my answer.

Tenko: M-Me too!

Nagito: I always wear jackets, even when it's hot. I think I can handle a sweater.

Luna: You want to wear one right now.

The ones that answered yes accept Kokichi: Not right now. Thanks, though.

Kokichi: I think I'll stick to the Santa dress. I look cuter in it, anyway.

Korekiyo: Indeed, you do~

Kokichi: *Blows a kiss to Kiyo* Thanks~

Rantaro, Kigome, and Luna: *Glares at Korekiyo*

Korekiyo: *Puts his hands up in surrender* Right Right, I apologize.

Luna: Good, then we can move on... Ok, good. So, this is the last one and, of course, it's a truth for everyone that requires a specific answer. Shoot. 

Creature: I was hoping that it would torture you~

Luna: Why, thank you, dear brother. But you forgot one important thing~

Creature: What could I possibly have forgotten?

Luna: You are part of everyone right now.

Creature: ...Fuck, you planned this!

Luna: *Innocent* Why, I did no such thing~

Creature: *Glares and huffs* Fine, whatever!

Cyber and Yani: *Chuckles* Ah, never try to outwit the person that managed to get two masterminds and an evil bear to play a game of truth or dare civilly.

Creature: ...So, anyway, my truth is, is there anybody you hope to catch/kiss under the mistletoe?

Luna: Yani or Cyber. I'll accept both, if it's possible.

Cyber and Yani: *Blush slightly*

Cyber: *Insert answer*

Yani: *Insert answer*

Creature: *Reluctant* Kyoko or Celeste

Monokuma: Who do you take me for, an octopus. Nobody! Blegh!

Junko: *Drools* Definitely Kamakura~kun~

Mukuro: Who I'd want to kiss under the mistletoe...*Glances at Makoto* Nobody...

Luna: Suuuurrrrre~

Makoto: Uhm...Kirigiri~san or...um...Byakuya~kun.

Kirigiri: *Still drunk* Naegi~kun.

Byakuya: I don't know, Makoto? *Under his breath* Even if it would feel like I was kissing a child...

Toko: Of course I'd want to kiss m-master. G-Genocider wants the same.

Yasuhiro: I...think it would be kind of weird for me to kiss any of you. You now, since I'm 21 and you're...not.

Asahina: S-Sakura~chan!

Sayaka: Um...Makoto~kun.

Leon: I don't know....Maybe Sayaka~chan...

Chihiro: Um...Mondo~kun and Ishimaru~kun...

Mondo: *Blushes* Uh...Bro (Ishimaru) and Chihiro~kun...

Ishimaru: *Blushes* Ah...Um, me as well. I'd kiss bro (Mondo) and Fujisaki~kun!

Hifumi: I'd only kiss a 2D girl. 

Celeste: A hot man. Perhaps Creature~

Creature: Wait...What?

Sakura: I'd be honored to kiss Asahina.

Monomi: I-I'd never! That is impure! *Blushes*

Izuru: *Trying to sound and look confused* I've never really thought about it? Maybe someone not boring, like Komaeda~kun or Ouma~kun.

Nagito: M-Me?~

Kokichi: Call me~

Hinata: Um...Chiaki~chan or...Nagito~kun. 

Nagito: Really Hinata~kun!?

Hinata: Y-Yeah...

Nagito: Well, I'd like to kiss Hinata~kun as well! Also Kamakura~kun and Ouma~sama!

Chiaki: Can I kiss a Mudkip?

Luna: Someone real, please. I'm only giving a pass to Hifumi.

Chiaki: Fine~ I'd kiss Hinata~kun.

Sonia: Um...I would not mind kissing Gundham~kun.

Soda: *Slightly heartbroken* I'd kiss Sonia~san...

Akane: I don't know, maybe Nekomaru~kun!

Fuyuhiko: P-Peko...

Twogami: I have no time for something as trivial as kissing under a mistletoe.

Teruteru: I'd kiss any girl I could get~

Mahiru: Hiyoko~chan. She's cute.

Peko: I would kiss Fuyuhiko~sama as well...

Ibuki: Ibuki wants to kiss Twogami~chan!

Hiyoko: I wanna kiss big sis too!

Mikan: I-I don't mind kissing Junko~chan.

Nekomaru: If Akane is willing to kiss me, then I don't mind kissing her!

Gundham: Foolish mortals! The only ones worthy of kissing me are those with as much evil in their hearts as me!

Luna: So basically Kokichi and Sonia. Ok, next!

Mizuki: I do not know who I'd like to kiss. My heart is for the lord, and him only!

Tsukiyo: *Sighs and says under his breath* Mizuki~chan...

Monokubs: Kigome~san!

Monotaro: And Monophanie!

Monokid: Dude!

Monosuke: She is our little sister, man!

Monodam: HOW-VERY-DISTURBING!

Monophanie: ...

Kaede: Uh...I suppose I wouldn't mind kissing Maki~chan, Iruma~san, Rantaro~kun, or Saihara~kun.

Shuichi: U-Uh...K-Kokichi~kun or R-Rantaro~kun

Maki: Hmph...Kaito...

Himiko: Nyeh, Either Angie or Tenko.

Rantaro: Um...I guess I wouldn't mind Kokichi or Saihara~kun.

Ryoma: I don't really care.

Kirumi: I don't know...Maybe Kigome~san, as she doesn't seem to mind having a quick kiss and moving on.

Angie: Atua says that Angie would not mind kissing Tenko or Himiko!

Tenko: H-Himiko!...Or Angie, too, I guess.

Korekiyo: Ouma~kun~

Luna: I will kill you, you know.

Miu: Kiibo or Akamatsu~chan! I don't fucking care!

Gonta: Gonta not understand what mistletoe is, but if it is kiss, then Gonta would like to kiss Kokichi~kun

Kokichi: Pretty much every guy I named in chapter 13.

Kaito: Harumaki and I guess Ouma.

Kiibo: Um...Iruma~san and K-Kokichi~kun!

Tsumugi: Kigome. Or Junko. 

Kigome: I don't know, I've never really thought about it. Perhaps Tojo~san. As she stated about me, I feel I could receive the same as her. I may kiss Ruken as well, but on the cheek. 

Ruken: I'd probably kiss a sandwich. Or 'Gome. She seems like a good kisser.

Kigome: Why thank you Ruken...You were talking about the sandwich, weren't you?

Ruken: Well, you seem like a good kisser, too, 'Gome.

Luna: Well, that's it for the Christmas special, folks.

Creature: Finally!

Yani: Wow, that took a long time.

Cyber: I'll say.

Luna: Tune in next time~ And remember.

Everyone: Have a very Merry Christmas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the Christmas special. I hope you all have a very merry Christmas! ;3  
> With love,  
> Pikachuthunder21


	16. Pregame Kokichi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. And Happy New Years Eve.

Luna: It took like five days, but we FINALLY got all the Christmas decorations put away. Jeez.

Cyber: And it's New Years Eve, too.

Luna: Oh shi- Really?!

Cyber: Yeah. You didn't know?

Luna: I've been...*Looks at the closet that is jam-packed with Christmas decorations*...busy.

Cyber: Mhm...

Miu: ...So, we gonna start playing or what?!

Cyber and Luna: Oh yeah, right!

Luna: First dare today is from @cutiepie1234owo who says, "I dare Kokichi to turn into pregame Kokichi for 10 dares and truths." Well, if you insist~

Everyone: Wait, wha-

Kokichi: *Turns to his pregame self* ...

Everyone: *Looks at Kokichi who looks considerably less confident and childish*

Pregame Kokichi: ...Um...Where am I?

Luna: *Talks in a kind voice* Don't worry dear, you won't be here for too long. I promise.

Pregame Kokichi: ...*Nods* O-Ok...

Everyone from V3 excluding Kigome: This is...really weird...

Kigome: *Calmly walks to Kokichi* Ouma~kun. I'm not sure if you know who I am, but either way, it's nice to meet you. *Bows her head respectively*

Pregame Kokichi: *Looks all over Kigome as if trying to remember something about her* *Recognition slowly fills his eyes* Yeah...Yeah, I know you. Y-You're...that psychic girl that lives next door to me. From what I remember, we were...Well, at least, I think we were friends?

Kigome: *Tilts her head* You think?

Pregame Kokichi: *Rubs the back of his head* It was a bit unclear. Whenever I needed to get away from my...home, I'd go to your house and you'd let me stay for a while, sometimes even overnight. I found you creepy at first because you'd always stare at me when I'd go to school with Rantaro or Shuichi, sometimes both. But, when I eventually got the courage to talk to you, we ended up having a pretty nice conversation. After that, whenever I needed a break from my house, you'd always know I was coming and would already have tea waiting. So, I think we were friends, but we never actually labelled it.

Shuichi and Rantaro: *Blink*...

Kigome: *Blinks* ...What an odd backstory. What was my personality like?

Pregame Kokichi: It was...pretty much the same as it is now. Maybe a bit more lonely.

Kigome: I see.

Ruken: ...What was I like? :D

Pregame Kokichi: ...I don't really...know who you are...

Ruken: :(

Luna: Ok, well, how's about we move on, huh?

Pregame Kokichi: Wait, I have a question?

Luna: Oh, what is it?

Pregame Kokichi: What exactly is going on? Um, if you don't mind my asking, of course.

Cyber: *Taking pictures of how cute Pregame Kokichi is*

Luna: Oh, well, you see, this is a truth or dare book for Danganronpa characters. You are part of the V3 cast, who standing over there looking at you like you're a stranger because, well, you kind of are.

Kokichi: *Looks at the V3 cast* ...Oh...Um... *Blushes* H-Hi.

Angie, Tsumugi, and Himiko: Aw~ So cute!

Tenko: Tenko can not believe she is saying this, but this version of Kokichi is too cute to be a degenerate, even if he is male. Ugh, curse Tenko's love of cute things.

Rantaro: This is really strange...

Kaito: Tell me about it. Not having to worry about a loud mouth, obnoxious brat for a whole 10 dares and truths...

Maki: *Sarcastic* How will we ever survive?

Miu: Ha! Who knew that lying little shit could be so cute!

Shuichi: *Blushes* It kind of feels weird without our Kokichi...

Kaede: Yeah...

Gonta: Gonta not understand why Kokichi is so different, but he is willing to accept it for however long it lasts!

Korekiyo: Kekeke~ Whether in this personality or the one we're used to, he is still, undeniably, beautiful. 

Ryoma: Dude.

Kirumi: This Kokichi seem nice.

Monokubs: Wow!

Luna: Now, can I move-

Cyber: Whoops, looks like that's all the time for today folks! Tune in next time and have a happy new year!

Luna: Wait, but I didn't even-

Cyber: Bye!

Luna: But I-

Cyber: Bye!

Luna: But-

Cyber: BYE!~

Luna: ...Meanie...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It should be noted that I in no way believe that Pregame Kokichi is an UwU soft boi like many others think. I only made him act shy because a lot of people see him as that. I tried not to make it over the top, as I think he is still a good leader despite his introvertness. I headcannon, like many others, that he was abused, which is why he acts shy and chooses his words carefully.


	17. Not an update, just a message.

OK! SO!

I want to say that any and all nasty comments posted in this book or any of my books will automatically be deleted. I will not, under any circumstances, tolerate negativity. If you don't like something I write, then stop reading it. 

I did not think I'd ever have to say this, because I thought people would have the common decency to keep their nasty comments to themselves, but it seems I was wrong. To all of those who love this fic and find joy in it, I love you all and I cherish the fact that you've supported me this whole time.

To those who simply read this fic and try to find something you disagree on so that you can blow it out of proportion, kindly take a swan dive straight to hell and never come back. You're negativity is not, and will never be welcomed. 

With that said, thank you all for listening. I will not call this person out, since they were just a guest and I've already deleted their comment, but the next time this happens, I will show no mercy. I will call you out and you'll have to deal with the fallout that you caused all by yourself. 

Goodbye, and see you all next time :)

P.S. in case you wanted to know, this is what I responded to them with before I deleted the comment...

"Dude...you realize this is a crack book, right? Like, that's not intended to be part of her character, I know she isn't a pedophile. Miu is a pervert, so she only said that to get a reaction. What right do you have to verbally abuse my work? I made this book with the purpose of bringing people comedy. This entire book is meant to be comedy. I understand that you've don't realize that you've blown the "miu's answer is boku no pico" out of proportion. I am in no way trying to disrespect Miu's character. As I said, she is a pervert, but she is not a pedophile, and I know that. Do you want to know why I put that Miu's Fandom was boku no pico? This is why.  
Miu's Fandom is Boku no Pico because she finds it funny how many people get uncomfortable with it. She is a pervert, and crass, so if the opportunity arises for her to make some virgins squirm, she'll take it. That's why boku no pico is her Fandom. She doesn't watch it, she just low uncomfortable the people in the Fandom can get.  
Maybe next time, if you don't like something, you can keep your nasty comments to yourself and stop reading if it makes you upset. I will not be the victim of a rude comment just because you don't like something that I put in a CRACK book that is meant simply for COMEDY purposes. You are most likely old enough to know the saying "if you have nothing nice to say, don't say it at all." Take that to heart. I stood up to you, but if you keep blowing little things out of proportion on other people's works, then sooner or later it's going to affect someone negatively. Then, when that person says that they are leaving because there works just offend people, when it was only ONE THING that ONE PERSON found offensive because they blew things up more than necessary, then you can look back at the nasty comment you posted, and I sincerely hope that you feel bad about what you said, own up to it, and apologies. I've seen people leave because of comment like yours and they sometimes even contemplated suicide.   
With that said, please never read any of my stories and go bother someone else. I will always cherish and love those that read my stories, because that means that I probably brought a smile to their face. But I will not tolerate those that take something from my fanfics and use them to try and make me feel bad. I will never, EVER accept negativity. Never."


	18. Nagito Kisses UwU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the late updates. I've been busy (such an original excuse, I know) so I haven't had the time. I've decided to make some time, and so, here's your update :3

Luna: *Yawns* Ugh...I've decided to finally get off my lazy ass and update, soooo~

Pregame Kokichi: Um...can I go now?

Luna: No. Anyway, the first-

Pregame Kokichi: Wait, how come I can't go?

Luna: Ok, first of all, just because you're cute doesn't mean you can interrupt me! Second of all, you have to stick around for 10 dares/truths. 

PG-Kokichi: *Sighs*

Luna: However, I'm going to use my author powers to bring back the Kokichi we all know and love-

Maki: As if-

Luna: SILENCE!!!!

Everyone: ...

Luna: ...I'm going to use my author powers to bring back the Kokichi we all know and love, but he will be separate from the one we have right now so they can be two separate people who are also the same person. Everyone got that?

Cyber: Uh-

Luna: Perfect! *Snaps her fingers and Kokichi is back and is standing next to his Pregame self*

Kokichi: *Smiling* Well~ That happened~

Luna: Sorry about that :3

PG-Kokichi: ...What the?..

Luna: Oh, let me introduce you. This *points to Kokichi* is you after you got into Danganronpa. 

PG-Kokichi: Ah...I see...

Kokichi: Nishishi~ It's good to be back~

Maki: It was nice while it lasted...

Kokichi: Oh, I know you missed me, Maki roll~

Maki: *Glares* Don't call me that!

Luna: Ok, Ok, calm down! How about we start, because this took so long to get out and I don't want people to wait that much longer.

Everyone: Ok.

Luna: Good! Now, we're only going to be doing a single dare today, which is from @Fuck names and it is for Nagito~ They say, "Kiss the people you are attracted with, passionately." Oh~

Nagito: *Blushes slightly while chuckling* Oh my~ I don't think I should, I may infect them with my terrible luck. 

Cyber: Boi, you'll be fine! *Hold up a camera* Now hurry up and kiss whoever those people are so Luna and I can take a thousand pictures and fangirl!

Luna: *Holds up her own camera* Yeah, and also so we can get nosebleeds!

Nagito: *Blushes and chuckles in embarrassment* Uh, ok... *Walks towards Hinata* Please forgive me for this, Hinata~kun. I'll make it up to you later.

Hinata: Eh!? Wait a sec! Nagi-Mmph?!

Nagito: *Kisses Hinata passionately*

Hinata and Nagito: *Pull apart and pant*

Mizuki: *Blushes slightly* Oh my great lord. May the heavens shine upon you two. 

Nagito: *Smiles* Thank you, Mizuki~chan.

Hinata: *Grumbles with a blush* Yeah, thanks...

Nagito: Ok, next is...*Blushes as he walks towards Izuru* Um, forgive me, but can my garbage self kiss you, Kamukura~kun?

Izuru: ...I don't care.

Nagito: *Nods and passionately kisses Izuru*

Izuru: *Grabs Nagito's waist and takes over the kiss*

Nagito: *Eyes widen and close quickly while he blushes deeply*

Izuru: *Lets his tongue roam around Nagito's mouth*

Nagito: *Moans*

Luna: *Blushing and taking pictures* Holy cow.

Cyber: *Taking pictures while having a nosebleed* I was not expecting this.

Tsumugi: *Nose bleeds while she takes pictures* It's a happy surprise, though.

Luna and Cyber: *Nod in agreement*

Izuru: *Pulls away from Nagito*...

Nagito: *Blushing furiously* Th...Thank you, Kamukura~kun.

Izuru: ...

Nagito: *Shakes his head to clear his muddled mind* *Walks towards Kokichi and bends down a little* Kokichi~kun, would you-

Kokichi: *Stands on his tippy toes and wraps his arms around Nagito's neck* Just kiss me already~

Nagito: *Nods and kisses Kokichi passionately*

~ **Five minutes later** ~

Nagito and Kokichi: *Finally pull away* ...

Luna, Tsumugi, and Cyber: *On the ground, passed out from blood loss because of their nosebleeds*

Kokichi: Well, I guess that's it for today.

Kigome: I'm amazed at your lack of shame, Ouma~sama.

Kokichi: Aw~ Thanks Kigome~

Mizuki: *Blushing pink while smiling* My lord, please give me strength. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience :3  
> I hope you enjoyed the update.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to be less likely to be updated then the JJBAGW Truth or dare book, but don't let that stop you from submitting Truths and Dares. :3  
> (It can be NSFW or SFW. No Rape. Bear/bunny robots x humans is not allowed, but friendships are ok [Monokubs and Kigome are friends/Kigome is their babysitter basically]. These are my only rules as of now)


End file.
